


hoenata

by angellwwhore



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Ambiguity, Ambiguous Relationships, Anal Beads, Anal Fingering, Anal Plug, Anal Probing, Anal Sex, Ass Play, Attempt at Humor, Body Worship, Bottom Hinata Shouyou, Boys Kissing, Cock Slut, Cock Tease, Cock Worship, Come Eating, Come Shot, Come Swallowing, Come as Lube, Consensual Underage Sex, Cuckolding, Dead Dove: Do Not Eat, Dom/sub, Domestic Fluff, Double Anal Penetration, Dubious Consent, Dubious Morality, Exhibitionism, Feelings, Feminization, Flashbacks, Fluff and Smut, Foursome - M/M/M/M, Frottage, Gangbang, Gay Sex, Hand Jobs, Hinata Shouyou is Sunshine, Humiliation, Intercrural Sex, Large Cock, Light Angst, Lingerie, M/M, Moral Ambiguity, Multi, Neck Kissing, Nipple Licking, Nipple Play, Non-Penetrative Sex Toys, Older Man/Younger Man, Platonic Cuddling, Platonic Kissing, Platonic Relationships, Platonic Sex, Porn With Plot, Porn with Feelings, Pornstars, Power Bottom, Power Play, Praise Kink, Public Blow Jobs, Public Display of Affection, Public Sex, Romance, Rough Body Play, Rough Kissing, Rough Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Seduction, Semi-Public Sex, Sex Addiction, Sex Toys, Sex Toys Under Clothing, Shameless Smut, Shower Sex, Size Difference, Size Kink, Slut Shaming, Smut, Spanking, Spitroasting, Statutory Rape, Threesome - M/M/M, Top Kageyama Tobio, Top Kozume Kenma, Top Oikawa Tooru, Top Sawamura Daichi, Twinks, Underage Sex, camboy, hinata fucks in front of everyone and no one has a problem with it because everyone's fucked hinata, hinata shouyou does not have a gag reflex, hinata shouyou loves cock, kenma has a big dick, ok it sounds like crack but its not crack i swear theres an inkling of plot here ok im sorry
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-18
Updated: 2020-05-31
Packaged: 2021-03-03 01:53:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 6
Words: 32,090
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24246823
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/angellwwhore/pseuds/angellwwhore
Summary: hinata shouyou is a camboy. but no one really gives a shit, because he takes dick like a champ.aka hinata shouyou is a slut™ and everyone's loving it + side plot he's a camboy
Relationships: Akaashi Keiji/Bokuto Koutarou, Akaashi Keiji/Hinata Shouyou, Azumane Asahi/Hinata Shouyou, Azumane Asahi/Nishinoya Yuu, Bokuto Koutarou/Hinata Shouyou, Haiba Lev/Hinata Shouyou, Hinata Shouyou/Everyone, Hinata Shouyou/Iwaizumi Hajime, Hinata Shouyou/Kageyama Tobio, Hinata Shouyou/Kozume Kenma, Hinata Shouyou/Miya Atsumu, Hinata Shouyou/Nishinoya Yuu, Hinata Shouyou/Oikawa Tooru, Hinata Shouyou/Sawamura Daichi, Hinata Shouyou/Tanaka Ryuunosuke, Hinata Shouyou/Tendou Satori, Hinata Shouyou/Terushima Yuuji, Hinata Shouyou/Tsukishima Kei, Hinata Shouyou/Ukai Keishin, Hinata Shouyou/Ushijima Wakatoshi, Hinata Shouyou/Yamaguchi Tadashi, Kuroo Tetsurou/Tsukishima Kei, Sawamura Daichi/Sugawara Koushi
Comments: 161
Kudos: 962
Collections: my collection of sin





	1. hinata gets spitroasted

**Author's Note:**

> OK i just wanted to write hinata as a whore bc he would be a great slut and i have a size kink
> 
> [check out my twt babes](https://twitter.com/angellwwhore?s=09)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> hinata loves cum. :/

**☾ volleyball chat¡**

**13:45 | hinata** : (sent a link) https://lovecams.3528.tiny-twink-rides-dragon-cock.eu  
sorry it took so long! :>

 **13:56 | kuroo:** holy fucking shit

 **13:56 | oikawa** : I'm shocked............... :0

 **14:13 | kenma** : Hinata is that you

 **14:48 | yamaguchi** : ngl, I'm not surprised

 **14:49 | daichi** : you cam?????

 **14:57 | suga** : why are we only aware of this now

 **15:28 | ushijima** : wow

 **15:34 | tsukishima** : I cannot

So across multiple prefectures in Japan, a league of volleyball players were stunned. Whether they sat in their mattresses or were gazing at their laptop. The tiny boy that had stolen some of their virginities and became the object of their sexually driven affections was a camboy.

And he was busy stuffing himself full with a huge dildo.

Hinata's secret career should have come with no surprise. There were obvious signs that they should have noticed.

Sign number one came in the form of a drastic change of clothing. Which no one dared to actually oppose, given their privileged position.

The foreshadowing comes in the middle of practice. The boys of Karasuno are the first victims of Hinat Shouyou.

"Uh, Hinata, your shorts, are um really short," Daichi mentions, watching the ginger's comely as tug at his tight shorts. His voice is interrupted by Tanaka's obnoxious yell.

"Your entire ass is hanging out," he comments, shifting his gaze away from the first year. _God, he looks delicious_ , he thinks. It's the only thought that's been running through his mind. No one’s been able to focus on the dirty, used ball when Hinata has the _audacity_ to look like that.

Hinata grins, "Sorry, senpai. They shrunk in the washer."

 _Bullshit. Tanaka_ knows that he purposefully shortened them. There is no way a washer could have done such a nice job. 

But Tanaka grits his teeth and accepts Hinata's insufferable answer.

"Is it distracting you?" Hinata purrs.

Yes _, it is_ , Hinata. Tanaka silently groans and bears with his growing erection - and as he gazes around the court, he's not the only one. He spots Tsukishima leaning against the wall, arms folded and a gaze directed at their teammate's voluptuous ass.

Tanaka doesn't blame him. Shoyo's ass is a national treasure. It's all-round and plump and fuck, Tanaka wouldn't mind shoving his dick in between those tight cheeks.

Hinata's a tease. A stupidly enticing tease. He sways his hips, with his slender build and legs for days. He's more like a harlot - he's acting provocatively and making sure everyone's got an even better view of his ass when he bends over to get the ball.

Tanaka thinks that maybe this is his revenge for the entire team being unable to see what a sultry being he really is. Hinata shouldn't be this promiscuous. He shouldn't be allowed to flash his delightful body in front of everybody. And he sure as hell shouldn't be able to call him -

" _Senpai_!" Hinata calls. "Please jump higher next time!" _Fuck, fuck, fuck_. Tanaka feels something growing in his lower regions and the idea that his junior is extracting such a shameful thing from him is _humiliating_.

"Yeah, yeah! Pull your pants down, I can see your ass from here!" He growls. It's honestly frustrating.

"Do you not like the view?"

_Of course he likes the view. Everyone fucking loves the view._

That response takes Tanaka by the horns and crushes him. The first-year knows what he's doing. He knows what a little _slut_ he's being.

And he probably knows that half the team have boners. He glares at Shoyo, who is innocently bending over to tie his shoe.

There's something worse than watching Shoyo mercilessly tease the entire team - and it's probably the insane jump he does before that jaw-dropping spike. And it was gorgeous before - it was like he shone brighter than anybody else in the court - but now there's the clearest view of his pale bottom and combined with his daring talent and the combination sends a shiver down everyone's backs. And pants.

"Out," Ukai whispers.

"Sorry," Shoyo giggles.

Fuck, he giggles now. It's feminine, and breathy and like a soothing melody. It's actually divine. Daichi should tell him to stop being so distracting and buy a new pair of shorts, but he doesn't want to. He's selfish. And he wants to keep seeing more of the younger's voluptuous bosom.

Practice continues. Hinata's shameless teasing persists. And Ennoshita needs to run to the toilet to jack himself off. He's sure that his other teammates need to as well. Daichi cannot stop thinking of how good Hinata would look drenched in cum.

He must be a pervert, wanting his junior in a bukkake, with everyone else watching and with the small boy trying his best to please all the cocks in front of him.

At least he's not the only one.

On the way home, Nishinoya grabs Asahi and snaps, "What the _fuck_ is up with Shoyo? That little twink is off showing his perky butt - for what? He's never done that before."

"Maybe he wants our attention. Maybe it's a phase," Asahi's trying to stay calm. But he's just as pent up as his boyfriend. It would be pretty hot if he came home to Hinata and Noya kissing, after all.

Fuck, that makes him sound gross.

"Well he got more than our attention," his boyfriend huffs. Asahi nods understandingly. "Now I wanna get dicked. Let's go home quickly."

"He is pretty cute, huh," Asahi hums. Shoyo has shown that if he tries (but he has easily seduced their entire team), he can exude an almost deafening amount of sexual energy. It's clear to the couple that they want him.

They want to fucking ruin him. There would really be nothing more satisfying than tearing down his facade - his facade of effective eroticism.

Noya grips Asahi's hair and moans as he cums right into his boyfriend's warm mouth. "Thanks, babe," He throws himself back onto his bed and heaves. The two lie together, waiting for each other to bring up the incredulous topic of truth.

"I _know_ this sounds messed up," Noya muses. "But do you wonder how Hinata's mouth would feel around our dicks?"

It would probably feel amazing.

"Uh, I guess," Asahi mumbles, growing red from the idea. "But he's our kouhai. I kinda feel bad."

"I get what you mean," Noya sighs. "He's just, like, really cute, though. Not in a kiddy way but like a 'I can guarantee you the best night of your life' kind of way."

Asahi gulps. "Can I say something?"

"Shoot."

" _I think it'd be super hot if I watched you and Hinata fuck_."

Noya chuckles, refraining from outright bursting into tears. "Holy shit, are you a cuck now?"

"No!" Asahi's flushed and covers his head with a pillow.

He gets hard just by thinking about it.

" _Fuckkkkk_ ," Hinata whines. "That was _great_."

He runs his hand through his hair, watching as Asahi grows an erection moments after his great milking.

"You sure come a lot," he comments, crawling towards Asahi, who sits unhinged on a chair. He has an overview of his boyfriend and the orange-haired whore who has managed to jack him off with such a profound technique.

Nishinoya is panting on the floor, calming down from practically stuffing Hinata's stomach with his dick.

"Asa-Asahi really does," he nods, eyes glowing with sexual intent. He takes a good look at Hinata's leaking hole, lines of cum dripping from its pinkish inside. And it's not just his hole. His face and body are melting with semen. Sweat runs down his thighs - it's a little uncomfortable.

"Uh, thanks," Asahi grins slightly. "You're really good at this."

"I know," Hinata shrugs. He gets up and opens the closet door to nab a towel. "I'm gonna get cleaned up now, you can join me if you want."

This boy will be the death of them.

A week ago, Shoyo claimed that his favourite candy was gummies. Now he swears it's the red lollipop swivelling inside his mouth.

It starts when he brings in strawberry flavoured lollies to practice. And to matches. And during lunch breaks. And when he takes his bike home.

His tongue is constantly at work.

Shoyo keeps the haunting little things in his pocket, unwrapping them with his small, lean, manicured nails and slipping them into his mouth with no hesitation.

Saliva carefully coats the candy, as his lips swallow it whole, and it bathes in warmth as he gives it a few good sucks within his mouth before there's a nice pop! and it's out for a few seconds. Shoyo likes to savour the flavour first, before sliding it right back in - and the cumbersome process repeats.

Aone hates it.

But he would pay to see an hour compilation of younger boy sucking his sugary treats. He's at a training camp, and it's even worse than having Karasuno fight them. Because it feels like hell, passing by this petite beauty, mouth clutching onto a little candy - those intricate, wanton movements, against the circular treat. And he sees it all the time.

Shoyo has a nickname - lollipop boy.

Sometimes, Aone hears rumours that he gives his teammates blowjobs as motivation. That he's as good as he looks. That him sucking on that damn lollipop is what he does every single fucking night to his team members.

Aone likes to pretend that the snug feeling of Hinata's mouth is gasping at his dick. Like the easy way lollipops glide across his lips suddenly changes to a rapid, rougher pace and Hinata's trying his very hardest to swallow his entire cock.

He's never, ever thought about the kid in this, perverted manner. But something's changed about the way Shoyo's body moves, the slight curves he notices, and his ever protruding ass. He's become more licentious, more reckless with his hauntingly aware sexuality. He proves that he's not just a good player, but a delectable morsel.

Now all Aone wants is to cum in his mouth and see cum splashed across his face.

He wants him on his knees.

He wants him to beg for him to stuff his fat fucking cock up his little whore ass.

He wants Shoyo to latch his holes onto Aone's body and pursue a hot fuck as Aone cries with joy.

He wants nothing more than to have Shoyo once. Just once.

"Oi, Aone," Futakuchi gravitates towards his teammate, seeming bored. "You know that shrimp from Karasuno?"

Aone would love to get to know him. Aone wants to be close to him. " _Hm_?"

"Heard he let Ushijima from Shiratorizawa fuck his brains out ," he chuckles. "That's one way to keep the enemy at bay."

"How do you know?" Futakuchi manages to peak his interests. What Aone doesn't ask is, 'What did Ushijima do to get one?'

But his friend manages to answer both questions. "Friend of a friend. You wanna hear the full story?"

Aone stays silent. Futakuchi takes it as a yes.

"Apparently, after a practice match, Ushijima confronted Shoyo and found out that chibi-chan had been wearing a butt plug, throughout the entire match. Ushijima basically told him to take out the butt plug and saw a waterfall of cum running from the kid's asshole. Long story short, to get Ushijima to shut up about it, Shoyo lets him fuck his ass."

The kid did seem like the type to get easily dominated.

Futakuchi continues, "I guess the rumours are true that the Karasuno team loves to fuck lucky #10. Anyways, from my source, Shoyo can really use his tongue. Also, don't mention this to anyone. It's supposed to be a secret."

If Aone asked him sweetly, Shoyo would probably let him fuck his ass raw.

"What do you think of Hinata?" Aone turns his head and asks.

"Huh?" He's caught by surprise. "Uh, he's changed a lot since the Inter-High thing. And his shorts are way shorter. He seems way sluttier too. I guess it's kinda hot - in a weird way."

Aone doesn't respond. But Futakuchi has an inkling on why he's so interested in little Hinata.

It's been three days since his last encounter with Hinata. And he still yearns to have the boy ride his dick. He supposes that the Hinata curse is quite likely to destroy him. Aone grumbles to himself, still as silent and intimidating as ever while he walks down the hall.

He's heading for the showers - a match with Nekoma has sapped the strength out of him. He doesn't really expect the sight in front of him. But at the same time, he could really care less.

There, the aggravating, delicate tease is kneeling in a gossamer crop top and eyes teary as his tongue glissades upon the veiny cock before him. "Chibi-chan! Y-you, don't have to swallow the entire thing!" Oikawa whines, clearly having the time of his life as he grunts and thrusts into his rival's heated mouth. "Ah! You're really, really good at this, you know."

Tanaka is flushed, hands in his pockets, glaring down at his partner - pretending like he doesn't have a large boner in his trousers.

The trio stands in front of the sink, with Oikawa clenching his fists and eyes rolling with pleasure. Shoyo sends a snide glance towards Aone, before heading back to taking in Oikawa's hefty sack. Tanaka's too focused on his teammate's extraordinary skills to even notice Aone.

His titillating behaviour and less than pure appearance make Aone want to cum in his pants - right then and there. There is an art to how Hinata manages to give head in an almost pornographic manner.

The loud, tantalizing _pop!_ as Hinata finishes with the more than satisfactory blowjob entrances Aone. His dainty fingers run across Oikawa's base, pumping his dick until Oikawa lets out a hearty groan.

"F-fuck!"

Semen sprays all over Shoyo's face, cum lining his rosy cheeks and him batting his thick, matted eyelashes. His fingers are soaked in fluids, the loquacious teen lapping it all up.

As he turns to Aone, he sends him a coquettish grin. "Hey, _A~one_!" He makes sure to drag the older's name, to show off that immodest tongue and his head cocks to the side. "Did you enjoy the show?"

Aone wants to growl yes, he wants to dominate this little twink, but he can't. "What are you guys even doing here?" he heaves. "We're in a _public space_." He bites his lips cautiously.

Tanaka scowls at Oikawa.

"I just happened to find Chibi-chan masturbating in the shower and I thought that we could help him," Oikawa doesn't dare to actually give Aone the full details of their salacious incident.

"Apparently he needed to release some stress before a practice round. And who are we to disagree?"

Aone stands there, face frozen in shock, stunned by the captivating nature of it all. Tanaka waves his hands, dismissing his point.

"It doesn't make sense but the kid wants it. And you know, we can't just say no." The two stares pointedly at a cum covered Shoyo, still licking cum from his fingers.

Aone really can't blame them. Because if Hinata came up to him and begged _him_ to suck _his_ cock, Aone would let him do whatever he wanted.

But no matter how big the tent in his pants is growing, he'd feel guilty fucking a petite first year on the shower floor.

"I-I could take care of that for you," Hinata murmurs, perking up at Aone's boner.

"You can't go to practice like that, after all," Oikawa simpers. "I'm sure chibi-chan will do a great job of making it disappear. Right, chibi-chan?"

He tilts Hinata's chin up and the younger nods furiously. The comparison makes Aone even more ashamed but Hinata seems like a puppy.

"C'mon, Aone-Kun, let me," Hinata purrs. More like a sly feline now. "I'd bet you'd love it." He goes up to Aone and presses his balmy, sensual body up against Aone's chest.

Fuck, the boy can't even reach his shoulders. He's so goddamn small. He can feel Shoyo's hard nipples grinding against his chest, through the see-through shirt that he's adorning. And those luscious lips of his are almost touching his own skin. The tarty angel is touching him. Lollipop boy wants to fuck him.

"What if we get caught?"

"I've fucked a good amount of people here, so I doubt there will be any lasting consequences."

Aone gives in. He knows that this would have always been the fated result. But he wanted to refuse. He really did. But with a heated little doll all snug against his body, his self-control vanishes.

"You're really pretty," he finally concedes.

"Mm, that's good. Maybe you and Senpai can share my little boypussy," Shoyo with his come-hither face, his glossy lips mouthing every word with such enunciation and stimulating terror. "Do you want to?"

There's really no way that Aone can refuse.

His eyes ogle at Shoyo's lower regions. He's a little taken aback by the lace tickling at his inner thighs and a small bulge tugging at the silk. He's beautiful. He's raunchy in the best ways. His curves and his luscious skin - the way his creamy skin shivers. Shoyo lets out a slinky moan, like a pornstar. Like he knows what the three boys want from him. He's the perfect toy. And Shoyo knows it.

"Yes," Aone replies in a breathy manner.

Shoyo gazes up at Tanaka. "You okay with sharing me with Aone?"

Tanaka knows how much dick Shoyo takes in daily. They're teammates after all. He's probably the one with the least action with Hinata, considering the fact that it pains him to admit how much he wants his cock shoved down whichever hole the boy will let him use. He craves to see Hinata's little asshole leaking with cum. He wants Hinata all to himself but if he at least gets to fuck him, he's okay with anyone who joins in their heated fucks.

"Yeah, dumbass," he groans.

He can't wait. He needs Hinata's ample amount of ass to swallow his cock whole. He's a little embarrassed that he hasn't had much experience with Hinata's hole. But he's seen how the boy rides dicks.

He's the one doing most of the action. The way his hips circle the head, to the slurping sound his hot little hole makes when he's bouncing up and down against Tanaka's stomach. He thinks about Hinata riding dick a lot. Way too much for his hormone infused mind.

"Okay!" Hinata claps his hands together. "Before we start, you guys better be loud. I don't like silent sex - makes it really awkward."

He darts his eyes towards Aone. Aone will do whatever it takes to fuck Hinata. He unzips his trousers and rushes for Hinata. He growls, "God, I want your pretty little mouth wrapped around me right now." All his fantasies - everything he's been craving for the last two weeks.

Aone's not a bad guy.

He's usually gentle - despite his terrifying deposition. But with Hinata - it's impossible to try and not get him on his knees. Because Hinata's so fucking easy. He's such a little slut, begging, just looking at Aone with his pouty lips and puppy eyes while covered in another man's cum.

Aone is so fucking hard.

Hinata smirks. Of course he does. Aone is everything he could ever wish for. He's big - as he pulls down his boxers - everywhere. And his eyes are hardened, his voice serious and steely and his muscles. Hinata feels so tiny compared to the larger boy. He feels like a weak lamb, getting hunted by a predator. He bites his lip, and his hands start to roam around the base of his cock.

Oikawa watches the pair, heaving and jerking on the nearby bench. He's never gotten head like that before. And watching the small boy choke and dive down on his cock makes him feel like a king. Hinata's got a small mouth but fuck, he can take a lot of dick. He's sort of worried that considering the massive size of Aone's godlike dick, Hinata may be torn open. And he won't be able to use that brilliant mouth of his again.

"Don't be a fucking tease, chibi-chan. Or Tana-chan won't let you cum." Tanaka's fingers are positioned at Hinata's hole, gently rubbing the precum against his fingers before he glares at it.

His left hand tightly holds his ass while Hinata stubbornly wiggles it around. He's on all fours, pawing at Aone's cock, and waiting shamelessly for Tanaka to finger his slutty hole. At the exact moment when Shoyo chooses to place his mouth at the tip, Tanaka violently inserts his fingers into Shoyo's heat. It's much tighter than he would have expected. He thought that Shoyo would be a bit looser, but then again, if he was, he wouldn't the such an outrageous amount of men begging to have him sit on their cocks.

Although his mouth is busy courting the tip of a large cock, Shoyo cries, "Not like that, Senpai! It hurts!" His groin tightens. He loves it, yes he fucking adores it when the younger calls him senpai.

Aone grabs a handful of orange hair and thrusts his cock into his mouth quickly. "Shut up, you're just our cum dumpster. We'll do with you however we like." His filthy words strike a chord with Shoyo as the boy feels himself getting wetter, his cock becoming harder. He feels so used. He's their sex doll and his body is for their pleasure and consumption. Fuck, fuck, fuck, his tongue begins to swivel around Aone's shaft, the elder's words giving him more ammunition and motivation.

Tanaka's fingers dig at the warm walls of Shoyo's dripping hole. The uneven pace and inexperienced fingers are almost bad, but it feels so unkempt and gruesome that Shoyo starts to moan against Aone's manhood. "You like that? Hm?" Tanaka drawls, pumping them in and out, pace completely contrasting that of Aone's rhythmic fashion.

Shoyo devours Aone's cock, despite the tears in his eyes and unprecedented speed of his thrusts. His wet lips grind against the veiny flesh, tongue making sure to cover as much as area as possible. He cocks his head and murmurs, "C-cum soon, please. I want your cum down my throat."

His cheeks are flushed, his body shaking - probably because of Tanaka's rapid finger skills.

"Huh? They only just started, chibi-chan, or are you too weak to handle them?" Oikawa grins, body leaning downwards as he rubs his cock with ecstasy.

Shoyo sends a glare his way. He's not weak. He just loves the taste and warmth of fresh, hot cum spurring from someone's urethra and sliding down his throat. His hands clasp Aone's balls and they follow the movements of his mouth, fondling his testicles with a gentle density. He squeezes lightly and peers up at the tall second-year.

"A-ah! Do it again, baby boy, k-keep going," Aone whimpers, hands running through the younger's hair.

Shoyo grinds even harder against Tanaka's fingers. "Yes, Daddy," He cries, pushing Aone's shaft upwards and allowing that salacious tongue of his to venture Aone's ballsack while his hands - they're so petite and dainty and so very fucking good at everything - stroke his shaft. Aone's balls jiggle slightly in Shoyo's warm mouth, his miraculous tongue lapping them up.

It's amazing how Shoyo manages to concentrate and do such a good job at sucking Aone while getting his insides turned out.

Tanaka's fingers don't need to be experienced. They're long and thick and so very eager to explore his hole. Tanaka can hear how slick - how hot and wet - his asshole is. As if it was made to be finger fucked. It's going to be a challenge fitting his cock in there but he can already feel the euphoric pleasure that will fill his body.

"Oi, brat, is there anything else you want me to do?" Tanaka inquires, driving his fingers down Hinata's hole.

Suddenly, Hinata gasps. His moan echoes throughout the shower. "M-my prostate," he gurgles. "Keep going, Senpai, d-don't stop! Ah!"

Tanaka can feel the boy's hole twitching; he leers at the boy before pulling his cock out. "I'm going to fuck you now. God, I can't wait to cum in your tight ass."

And his hole feels so slippery and good against his cock.

Tanaka's dick is encapsulated by that slick hole, devouring every inch of his cock. It's much easier than he would have thought, the wetness only helping him enter.

But it doesn't mean that the boy's loose. There's a snug feeling that tugs at his cock while he somewhat manages to slip in and out of his asshole. He lets out a low grunt; face red as a tomato. Everything about Hinata's slutty heat is perfect. He's too busy pounding the shape of his dick into his asshole to focus on anything else.

"I love being stuffed with your f-fat cock, Senpai!" Hinata gasps for air, eyes at the back of his head due to all the pleasure the small boy's receiving.

"Pay attention to my cock, bitch," Aone grinds his teeth, sloppily slapping Hinata's cheeks with his soaked cock. "I bet you love being stuffed full of cocks. I bet you want to fill yourself with our cum. There we go, slut." He shoves his cock back down Hinata's throat, ignoring Hinata's wails and pleasured moans. "You're so, so good. So good to Daddy. So good to all of us." He grunts again, taking in the fact that Hinata's amazing at this. He close to cumming. Fuck, he knows it'll be the best orgasm of his goddamn life.

"Why don't you play with his nipples, Senpai? I bet our baby's extra sensitive there," Oikawa suggests, fondling his balls as well. "Can't wait to cum all over you, slut."

Tanaka takes charge of Shoyo's body and with his dick still pressed up against Shoyo's soaked walls, he sits next to Oikawa and Shoyo sits right back onto his lap. The front view of Shoyo's elfin body enchants him. He's a slim kid, with a hint of abs and feminine features. He doesn't know how he never managed to see how delectable the boy was before his drastic change. He has Bambi's eyes, so big and brown and full of life. He has a baby face, lips always glossy and kissable. And his unblemished skin, so soft and sweet. Every part of him makes Tanaka want to wreck him even more.

Tanaka pries his legs open. Much like the rest of his body, Shoyo's cock is small and dainty. It's adorable.

While he pumps his cock in and out of Shoyo's mind-numbing hole, he flicks his fingers at Shoyo's puffy nipples.

Every part of him truly is erotic. He grazes his lips against Shoyo's, now more entranced by the boy's cute chest and ever nubile body.

Every moan that's caused by Tanaka's choice to play with his nipples is extra lewd, and by then, there is no doubt that he is a sex god. And a most fanciable plaything. "Don't hoard him, Tanaka," Aone growls. To Hinata, "You're so cute, you know. Once he's done with that ass of yours, I want a turn." There is no answer from Shoyo as Aone goes back to fucking his sultry mouth.

Oikawa chimes in, "Don't forget me!"

"That's it," Tanaka coaxes. "Ride my cock, yeah, yeah. Fuck!" Shoyo bounces up and down on Tanaka's lap, the slapping sound as his ass hits Tanaka's thighs only furthering Tanaka's bountiful erection. Hinata feels so full. All he needs now is a nice serving of cum de la cum.

"Cum in me, please, Daddy! I wanna swallow all your cum! Please, please, please!" He whines, sucking even harder at Aone's dick. And he's happy to fulfil Shoyo's request.

"Whatever you say, baby boy," Aone chuckles, as a wave of pleasure runs across his body, the electrifying finish and divine tension. Every ounce of pleasure he felt during his incredible blowjob meshes into one giant, invisible ball of euphoria that hits him as cum squirts into Hinata's mouth. When he pulls his dick it, it's like a bucket full of hot, salty semen. Hinata looks up at him, dazed and working his tongue to swallow his load.  
.  
"S-so good," he grins. His tongue is hanging out, blush to spread across his cheeks and his eyes rolling backwards. He's making the prettiest face. And Tanaka wants to be the one who makes him have that face as well.

"Watch out, brat," he grinds against the boy's ass. "Here I cum."

Hinata doesn't even want to comment on the horrible pun because he can feel his ass tingle with a large amount of load Tanaka has pumped into him. He can feel it leaking out of his ass as his legs shiver, hand digging into Tanaka's lap.

"Senpai! Senpai! I feel so full!" He cries. "Quickly Oikawa! Spray your load onto me again!" Of course, the older complies. He grins and with a few extra rubs, cum lands all over Hinata's cute chest.

It's like he was made to be a cum dumpster. His body aches with how good it feels to be drenched in all their fluids. "I-I feel, so, so good, thank you," Shoyo moans, before lastly cumming onto his stomach. His entire body twitches. And my God, it's a beautiful fucking sight.

"Oi, Dumbass! You are here- " Kageyama pauses in his tracks. "The fuck?" The last two words come out like whispers.

It is a surprising sight.

Shoyo's sitting on his senpai's lap, covered in cum as he twitches with pleasure. Oikawa (the bastard, Kageyama thinks) is posed in front of the tiny ginger, cock in his hand and beside him, a figure that confounds Kageyama. Aone, whose cock is placed at the corner of Shoyo's lips. It's like a pornographic magazine.

"Practice is in 10 minutes. Clean yourself up," Kageyama grumbles, before hurrying away.

Shoyo smirks victoriously. "Let's go get cleaned up, boys." He struts into the shower, wagging a finger at the trio.


	2. hinata is totally fucked

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> yeah he gets fucked thats it but i guess the foreplay is super heavy or whatever

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WHORE HOENAYATATATATATATA

"How was training camp?" Kenma's mother asks softly as her son lays his bag onto the couch - his blonde hair slightly matted. The boy shrugs and picks up his PS4, heading for his bedroom. He can't really answer his mother. Because how is he supposed to tell her that over the course of three weeks, he fucked Hinata Shoyo 8 and a half times? 

Back in Miyagi, Daichi chooses long sweaters, even in the hot, daring summer. Because he doesn't want to explain to his mother why he has scratch marks all over and hickies racing down every part of his body. It's difficult to tell anybody that he's been busy letting some first-year slut ride his dick every 3 days. 

To Nishinoya, it's even harder to suffer from blue balls after a stupid stunt your kouhai pulled on the bus. And it's almost impossible not to pounce on said kouhai during practice. 

In Ushijima's case, he chats longingly with his teammates, recalling rather risque events of the training camp - especially the racy details where a small, ginger was most certainly involved. 

"How many rounds?"

"3, on average."

"How many times?"

"I'd say 12? Maybe 13?"

"What about you, Tendo?"

"What the fuck? I only got with him twice." 

Oikawa suavely flashes nudes that Hinata sent him to his teammates - as if they're a sudden vote to who's the most powerful; like he's somehow superior to everyone else. 

"He sent them to me, not Iwa-chan, me."

And there are waves of gasps that circulate from his teammates. And boners that pop up from the harsh glare of Oikawa's screen and Hinata's willowy body, flushed while taking in three of his fingers. 

Terushima's fingers race past his keyboard, typing away and sending less than innocent messages to a boy miles away. Sexting is quite an extreme sport and the key rule to it is to not get blue balls just thinking about a plump ass goading down his cock. 

Atsumu trails his fingers down a pattern vibrator and wonders how nice it'll fit in a rather small crow from Karasuno. 

Finally, from Furokodani, a troubled Bokuto pumps his foreskin vigorously, watching how such a tiny little body can fit such a big thing inside an ever tinier hole. And his laptop sits solemnly in front of him, daring him, taunting him, that he'll never get to even have a lick at the smooth, creamy skin, dancing to the tune of relishing moans and filthy comments. 

Hinata Shoyo is spread far and wide, with just those packed legs of his and his puffy hole, taking the entire volleyball league by storm. 

He knows that if he asked anybody, any neighbourhood teenage boy, maybe even their dads, or any single one of his volleyball friends, Hinata Shoyo would have a pile of dicks, waiting for their turn at Hinata Shoyo's god-given ass. It sounds conceited, maybe a little hint at a probable superiority complex, but based on evidence, Hinata knows that he's a rather coveted sex object. But he really doesn't want any dick. He knows everyone's sexual flame - and how hard their dicks can find themselves entrance in whichever hole Hinata is giving up. So he doesn't want to opt-out for some random, 6-inch mess. 

Hinata wants new, he wants good, he wants the feeling of being a fresh virgin, ready to pounce on whichever dick he takes an interest in. Because for the past hour or so, he's been staring blankly at his contact list, fingers gripping at his nail polish, nails coated in sparkly red and his eyes managing to sigh. Who the fuck was he supposed to call? Everyone had someone to call when they were horny - him - but he really, he didn't want them. Maybe he would have to sext someone to really feel that adrenaline of promiscuity run through his veins - shit, his nails. 

Hinata scrolls through his contacts, everyone - he's slept with all of them quite a lot, and he's pretty sure his asshole knows the shape of every one of their dicks, and the ones he barely knows, well they're small and unneeded. 

He's fucking bored. 

He has the numbers of large, tallboys, enough to satisfy his incessant need for a size difference, but he just can't be bothered. 

It's really when he scrolls back up to the top where he gets his big break. 

Aone Takanobu (10 inches) Yes, Hinata does put lengths next to his contact names, so he knows what he's signing up for when he calls them to come to his place. 

Aone is tall, he's big, and he's only been with Hinata once. He's fresh meat, and Hinata wants to claw him and ravage him and earn that thick, meaty sack once more. 

"Hey, Taka-chan!" He giggles, through the phone, once he picks up.

"Hey, uh, Hinata."

"You in town?"

"Yeah."

"Come over, puh-lease!" Hinata whines, ready to send him the address while he gleefully types out the information that Aone needs to satisfy him.

"Uh, I wanna talk to you about the bathroom thing."

Hinata pauses. The fuck? What was there to talk about? They had a foursome in the shower, that's all there was to it. 

"I'm really sorry for being so rough with you." Aone is sorry. He feels guilty, almost like he took advantage of the smaller boy. 

He has to be fucking joking. Hinata doesn't care whether he is sorry or not, he just wants his insides messed up by a new dick. "Yeah, yeah, it's fine, Taka-chan! I actually really enjoyed it!"

"Okay, so when do I leave for your place?"

"If you could, how about now?" Hinata blows prematurely on his nails, his legs swinging back and forth against the edge of his bed. He can't wait to get fucked on an actual mattress. He loves being touched all over in the gym, and in the showers - especially by the poolside - and boy, does he adore being pounded in an empty classroom, but Hinata still prefers the soft surmise and indentation of a mattress. And while it does lower the prospect of incredibly salacious and lewd foreplay, it has its own sexual magic.

"Okay."

"H-hey," Aone greets, his low, thundering voice, timid and shy. He reminds Hinata of Asahi. He stands at the doorway, hands shoved in his pockets, nervously peering down at Hinata.

"Mm, hi, Ao~ne," Hinata purrs, twirling a lock of his wild orange curls around his finger. Aone notices how his hair has stayed the same, unlike his wardrobe and attitude. It's still glaringly silky, smooth and choppy. And despite the overall messiness, it looks like the sun's golden glaze, strands looming around his face dangerously. 

Aone liked running his hands through Hinata's hair - in fact, he quite enjoyed the burlesque feel of having Hinata's undaunting curls falling in between the gaps of his forefingers the last time they had sex. 

And he still gets hard looking at Hinata taking slow, sufferingly, comely sucks at his lollipop. Hinata's fucking wonderful with his mouth, the way he glistens with a sweet treat, and the unhinged terror lying beneath his arousing facade. 

And the boy knows how to move his tongue. He knows the little timings and small and enormous flicks, the way, the energy, the understanding of what gets someone so hard. Aone tries not to stare at his mouth and picture his cock getting enslaved by Hinata's sybaritic gift. 

"You like my outfit?" Hinata smirks, gesturing at the large jersey he sports, that hangs right below his thighs and the capricious thigh highs he sears. Aone was too busy to even notice the boy's jubilant ensemble - he was rather entranced by his appetitive expression.

But as he looks down at the racy court of fabrics, he understands why Hinata is one of the star topics that his teammates love to talk about. He is more aware than ever of their size difference as the jersey seems to look like a nightgown on the boy.

He's delicately erotic, slim body posed for a lithe magazine. His size may not be an advantage on the court, but it is in bed. It's like he's begging to be dominated, craving, wanted, panting to be tied up and sternly fucked.

"Yeah," Aone loves it. The subtle fit of Hinata's sylphlike figure, to the strap, coursing against his milky thighs. Aone wants all of it. 

"It's Futakuchi’s," Hinata explains. "Help me return it later, will you?" He nods, silent and longing. Aone wants to have the same experience with Hinata - to have him swaying gently in his large jersey, sucking on a sweet lolly as he waits. 

He's on his mattress. 

Aone is sitting on Hinata's mattress while waiting for the boy to prepare himself. And his eyes lean towards Hinata, who's casually slipping a finger inside his pinkish hole. "Tell me - ah! - about yourself, while," Hinata grunts a little, fidgeting. "I get ready!" The boy huffs once more and flashes a glance at Aone. "Y-you wanna try it out?"

Hinata's legs are spread, back facing against the wall, with lightened moans feigning from his accursed mouth. The sudden feeling of being with Hinata relaxes Aone. It's reminiscent of the foursome. And just watching Hinata, there's a feeling that overcomes everyone. Fucking Hinata Shoyo is a religious experience.

"Yeah," Aone shifts uncomfortably on the carpeted floor. It's hard to move around in slim jeans with a large boner. He gazes longingly at the delicious motion of Hinata's jiggling ass, as the boy thrusts his fingers into himself. There is no end to how attracted Aone is towards Hinata.

He can't even blame his teammates for being so lewd and commanding when it comes to the Karasuno boy. 

"I don't get how I'm the only one not getting any action," Obara groaned, stiff and stressed.

Futakuchi cackled. "Maybe it's because of your 4-inch atrocity?"

"Don't be so rude," he frowned. "It's pretty average."

"Not in this team," the brunette whistled, gesturing to Aone. "Think you can go against 10 inches of god?" 

"Fuck off."

"If you wanna get laid, you should hit up Hinata," one of the members suggested.

"I bet his hole's pretty loose by now," Obara snorted. "He was really noisy during camp." He glared at Futakuchi, who could attest to the fact.

"You'd be surprised," Futakuchi chuckled. "That boy's hole is in a whole other league."

He's right, Aone thought. Hinata's body and appeal was something so perfect and God had made him in such an erotic manner. 

"He's got a huge BDSM thing going on," Kamasaki added on. "Once I got with him and he had me blindfold him and tie him up."

"Yeah! Same thing with me!"

"No way! The kid has a cum addiction, I swear. Always makes me do it raw."

"I banged him in the shower."

"We all banged Hinata in the shower."

One after another, Aone's teammates brought up their own interesting experiences, how Hinata let them do that or made them do this.

Aone wondered if Hinata knew that he was this favoured. 

"Kay'! I'm done!" Hinata chirps, fingers pulling out of his leaking asshole, two of them caked in a clear fluid. Everything about him, his body, his sensual expression, his gently disturbing nature - Hinata's aura of sex is overwhelmingly apathetic.

Aone knows Hinata doesn't care who he fucks. Hinata's probably a sex addict. But that isn't discouraging him. The whorelike nature of Hinata Shoyo is jarringly wonderful. He's everyone's, yet at the same time, he belongs to only himself.

There is no constant for Hinata. No love, no romance. Perhaps Hinata is aromantic, perhaps he's too scared of love - so many answers to such a simple question. Perhaps no one will ever know - and the answer to Hinata's romantic endeavours will remain a concrete secret.

But what would be the point in knowing? Hinata is the league's best fuck, and Aone may feel some affection for Hinata, but he doesn't love Hinata in any romantic way.

There's nothing wrong with that. Lust is a valid feeling, and as he tugs at his sweatpants, it's the most prominent emotion that runs through his mind. 

His hand trembles as he runs it across Hinata's bare skin. Slowly, he notices little things that make Hinata more attractive. There must be some kind of magic to touching Hinata, because suddenly, Aone doesn't know where they are or what his thought process is anymore.

All he sees are the elegant collarbones that line up beautifully to Hinata's glare and furrowed brows. They're a noticeably darker shade of orange. If Aone looks down, he sees the long lashes that hover above Hinata's cherub cheeks.

"Stuff your dick in me," Hinata whines. Aone swears he's never heard anything hotter than that. "Right now."

Hinata's voice is shaky like he desperately needs to get fucked to the depths of the oceans. Aone complies - was there ever a doubt that he wouldn't? 

His dick slides out of his briefs, looming above Hinata's small body. His hands reach for Hinata's sides, gently flipping him on his stomach to get a better view of Hinata's berry ass. 

Volleyball players legally have to have a nice, plump ass. It's common in the sport. But Hinata's ass goes high and above. It's fiendishly gorgeous, lumping symmetrically at his slim thighs. 

And his skin - my God, his skin is smooth and soft and made of silk. It had to be. Aone is caught in the rarity of how sensual Hinata's bum is. He's really never felt anything like it. It's firm from muscle and yet pliable and squishy. 

So he proceeds to fuck the living shit out of Hinata. The tip of his dick starts at the pinkish bud, and he compares the cavity to his cock. He might not be able to fit it all in at one go.

And by the looks of it, Hinata has already crumbled.

"Shit, shit, shit," Hinata cries. "You're so fucking thick!" He grapples at his body and enthusiastically raises his ass higher. "In! Shove it all in right now, please, please!"

It should be known that Hinata Shoyo loves having a fat dick being plunged into his ass. 

"Hinata, are you sure? It could-"

"I don't care! I want you to fuck me till I drop!"

Aone takes a little longer and adjusts his cock to fit Hinata's blooming heat. 

Then he thrusts.

And holy fucking shit, it feels like Hinata's ass will burst.

Aone can feel the silky tightness wrap around his dick, pulsing and twitching with pleasure. Hinata's hole is a masterpiece, he thinks as sexual bliss corrodes his dick. 

It's hard to move at a steady pace so early on, not when Hinata's body is still gasping at his dick. 

Hinata's asshole is still adapting to a big dick. It's still being stretched out by Aone's 10-inch madness. Every inch is pummeling at Hinata's core, begrudgingly pulling his insides. 

He can't fucking breathe, his asshole is being moulded into Aone's dick shape.

As Aone feels the restraint of Hinata's glorious hole loosen, he picks up the pace, rhythmically yet slowly pounding against moist insides.

He mentally weeps with fucking joy as he rams into Hinata. Holy shit, it feels fucking insane. Hinata shakes his hips, writhing with sensual madness. 

"Fuck! Fuck!" Hinata winces, hips jerking. "You're HUGE," he screams, letting out a string of moans as the two start moving at a reliable pace. That's right, Aone thinks. They're in sync. 

Perhaps that is the reason for Hinata's attractiveness. He adapts well. He matches his partners and is sure to rivet at an acceptably amazing rate. Aone can only describe Hinata as someone who will become your fantasy, who has mastered the skill of reading someone sexually. 

He is whatever his partner wants him to be. Whether it be a soft, gentle boy or a writhing slut who's begging to be filled to the brim with cum.

Aone may not know what exactly he wants with Hinata, but the younger must be more aware of it than he. Because Hinata is something he didn't know he needed. From the way, his asshole grinds shamelessly on his dick, to the sweat that rolls down his back. 

"You're doing good, baby," Aone huffs. "Fuck! You're perfect." He won't take it back. Hinata's asshole could power an entire military force.

He wants to feel every inch of Hinata's miraculous sex. 

"I bet you love getting fucked by all your teammates like this!" Aone snaps, fists grabbing Hinata's red locks. Hinata can only gape at the intense pleasure that beguiles his asshole. He doesn't answer and instead pouts with sexual glee. "Fucking answer me! Does your little slut ass enjoy getting pounded like this?"

"I do! I do! I love when they shove their fat cocks in my face!" Hinata weeps, tongue out and eyes rolled back. His body is flushed, and his asshole gets warmer. Aone feels his cock burning with never before felt ecstasy. "I love it when they fill me up so well!"

Aone chuckles darkly. "Tell me, who fills you up?" He pulls harder at an especially long lock of hair. Aone has never felt this much power, this much control. Hinata lives to fulfil. 

"They all do! K-" Hinata feels how hard Aone rams into him and his prostate is glowing - throbbing - with joy. "Ah! Kageyama likes to cum in my mouth! He cums buckets!" Hinata babbles on, trembling and shaking with every pump.

"Daichi loves fucking my thighs! He spills all over me!" Hinata sobs, face buried in my tear-stained pillows. His tears are not because of pain or sadness, but the pure hedonistic delectation that he's milking out of Aone's fearsome cock. 

"Continue, whore."

Aone is not a rough person by nature. But Hinata daws something out of him. Something ruthless and power hungry. All he wants to do is dominate the complete shit out of Hinata. 

"U-Uh!" Hinata cries out, asshole leaking with pre-cum. Aone has stamina, he notes mentally. It's been a good 20 minutes and not a drop of milky white semen has been extracted. "I let Asahi and Noya fuck me at the same time! And they fill me up so much and I wanna be used like that!" 

Hinata takes a deep breath of air when Aone pulls him up from the increments of his pillow and toughly gropes his body. His hands roam all over, and Hinata takes great delight in nudging against the side of Aone's neck. 

Aone smells unfamiliar and musky. It's almost overpowering but for some odd reason, Hinata enjoys it. He revels in the bodily functions of Aone's build. The immaculate view of the older's wide chest - the sweat inking from his jaw.

He whispers coolly, "Tsukishima loves soaking my nipples in his cum." Hinata is brought back into reality, where Aone starts pounding even harder, fingers digging into his stomach. 

"Fuck! Do I fuck you better?" Aone growls. He pushes Hinata back onto the mattress, hand lightly seizing his neck."Does enemy dick turn you on?" 

Hinata whines precociously, his courtesan sounds muffled by the white pillow. 

He gasps, lifting his head and shouts, "Y-yeah! Ah! You're one of the best fucks I've ever had!" His cock is springing up from the sheer excitement he feels as Aone rams into him harder. "I love your cock so much! It's fat and big and it fills me up so nicely!"

Hinata pants vigorously, listening intently to Aone's erotic words. "Your asshole's fucking tight, I'm surprised you haven't loosened up already," Aone comments garishly. "Do you like it? Knowing that everyone's had a taste of your slutty ass?"

"I love it, Takanobu! I love it so, so so much!" Hinata purrs, hips jerking back and forth while his cock twitches. 

Aone thrusts faster and watches Hinata grip his bed frame. His hands circle around his waist as Aone dives onto Hinata.

Sweat peers from each body to the other, and Aone's cock pushes at Hinata's, probing at every area possible.

"SHIT! That's it!" Hinata squeals. "A-Aone, faster! faster!" Immeasurable lust, Aone thinks. He picks up his pace. His dick stirs within Hinata's stretched insides, the warmth purring sweetly at his cock. Hinata feels like a hooker version of the sun. Boiling with trembling heat, insides tempered to the best degree and filthy with the cocks he's taken before. 

Everything about Aone is wonderful. He's like a benevolent blanket upon Hinata's unbelievable whorish tendencies. 

His prostate is teased by every push, every dip from Aone's cock. Hinata practically worships his dick. Because, shit if this is not the best dick he's had in a hot minute. 

"Hinata, y-you," Aone struggles for words as his dicks become enveloped by Hinata's ass. His balls make a slapping sound against his impeccable ass cheeks as Aone goes faster. "You're so good to my cock!" 

It's just like the showers when Hinata easily swallows his cock, and all his senses are being controlled by the redhead.

Aone grunts, face nestling into Hinata's tangled tuft. He smells like sex and candy. Not surprising, considering Hinata's indulgent past times. He's sweetened to the touch, yet brazenly slathered in sex. 

His immense scent, the artificially addictive Hinata signature smell - it's all the more enticing. He's raw and delicate. He's silky and dangerous.

And his moans - oh my God, Aone can't get enough of the succubus - sounds like an echo from Hinata's mouth. The soft 'ah's and 'oh's that he lets out as Aone feverishly tugs at his sensitive parts, the harsh squeals when Hinata feels his asshole burning with Aone's cock; all of it is marginally beautiful. 

Perspiration drips from Aone's brow as he closely hugs Hinata's body. His cock twitches, signalling the end-all. 

"I'm gonna cum okay," he clenches his ass and digs his nails w Hinata's milky skin. "Where do you want me to cum?"

"In my ass! Please," Hinata jerks forwards and lifts one leg up - exposing his tight, pink hole. "C'mon!" It's centred nicely, glossy and hairless. Hinata's like an interactive sex doll. 

Koganegawa is right, Hinata does have an addiction to semen. Or at least, he derives pleasure from getting filled up. Like a brothel whore. Is that Hinata's secret atrocity? His ultimate kink? 

Aone twitches and writhes with pleasure - his orgasms making all his muscles tense and mirthful. "There you go," he sighs, cum filling the corners of Hinata's ass. "I've filled up your whore pussy."

He's decided. Hinata's perfect for getting cummed in. The boy convulses with aching happiness, his own cum pooling onto his belly. 

"You're my cum dumpster," Aone whispers in Hinata's ear, hands soothingly comforting Hinata's sex ridden body. White fluid dribbles down Hinata's asshole, feverishly coating his rim. 

He is everyone's sex doll. To be used to their fullest content. 

As he pulls out, he takes a good look at Hinata. The boy's face is flushed, arms limp and legs shivering. 

"Fuck, that was amazing, Aone," Hinata gasps. "Y-you should totally come over again."

"I will."


	3. daddy?????

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> daichi is so fucking whipped for hinata also FROTTAGE baby THIGH KINK!!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> god im a whore i cant believe ive done this :/ whatever u bitches who like rarepairs BETTER BE FUCKING GRATEFUL since nobody else is doing it

Matches drive Hinata to do his best. They make Hinata exuberant, they make his heartbeat up to an unprecedented rate. Winning is one of the best feelings in the entire world. 

It's like a reward for doing so good. And when Daichi treats them to pork buns, they taste extra delicious. Because Hinata helped them win. They couldn't have done it without Hinata.

Daichi's really good at making people feel rewarded. 

Especially when he praises Hinata. "You did so well today!" And brings him in for a hug. When Daichi does that, it feels better than sex. Hinata feels so fucking special in Daichi's arms. They're big and strong and warm.

Nothing can beat the way Daichi compliments him. 

God, to Shoyo, it feels so lewd, the way he reacts to Daichi's praises. His cock springs up and he presses for more. He practically begs to hear Daichi soothingly tell him what a good boy he's been.

Another thing about Daichi that Shoyo loves is getting to sit on his lap and rut against his thigh. Because Daichi doesn't want anything from him - not most of the time - and he wants to make sure Shoyo feels good. And with Daichi, he always feels especially horny. It's a little embarrassing, but Daichi always makes Shoyo feel safe and comforted. 

Shoyo is Daichi's special boy. His sweet praises and comments affect Shoyo in such venereal ways. He really shouldn't be this addicted to simple words but it's the way Daichi says it. Everything about his praises makes Shoyo fucking melt. He's so sincere. 

And it makes Shoyo try even harder at sex. He wants to make Daichi happy too. He wants to make Daichi feel so good so Daichi will praise him more and more. 

Shoyo tries to be subtle about his faltering praise kink but there are times where Shoyo will be moaning against the curve of Daichi's neck, "Tell me how good I am, Daddy. Tell me how nice your cock fits in my ass! Please, Daddy, please."

And Daichi always complies. Shoyo shouldn't be playing favourites with his many sex partners, but there is a great load of instances where Shoyo will admit to himself that Daichi's his favourite fuck buddy. 

He's an absolute slut for his captain. 

Everybody's pretty aware of that fact. After all, when Shoyo's feeling pent up after a match, he'll cling onto Daichi and whine and Daichi will gently rub the nape of his neck. 

He's the exact opposite of Kageyama, Shoyo thinks. Kageyama's selfish, and his hubris always takes over during sex and he's way too rough with Shoyo's petite body. Shoyo likes sex marks all over his body - but not the way Kageyama gives them. He's rough and vapid and only talks about his own cock. Kageyama never praises him during sex. 

But Daichi makes sure to praise him at every chance he gets. Daichi loves to stroke his hair while thrusting into him and groans about how good Shoyo's being. 

Daichi's kisses are all fluttery and light. He's never rough with Shoyo. He'll cautiously leave hickies on Shoyo's neck and whisper sweet nothings into Shoyo's ear. Daichi promises to stay with Shoyo till morning.

Everyone can see how infatuated Daichi is with the first-year. He spoils Shoyo way too much but Daichi can't help it. Shoyo's precious and petite and Daichi just wants to love him.

"Ey, Daichi-san! You said that we could play with Shoyo today," Bokuto whines at the doorway. 

"You can't just say that he won't be playing because he's been riding your dick too hard!" Kuroo huffs as well. 

From inside the room, they can hear a painful sigh. "Daddy! My ass still hurts, can you please get me some ice!" Hinata calls, lying face flat against the large bed. 

"Okay! Just wait a sec!" Daichi replies as he makes eye contact with the two other volleyball players. "Sorry guys, tomorrow he'll be ready to play!" 

Kuroo lets out a little snicker. "Daddy, my ass still hurts~" Bokuto mocks. "Tell Daddy to stop roughing him up. He's still a player after all." 

"Yeah, yeah," Daichi nods. He shuts the door and runs to Hinata, who lies comfortably on the sheets and under the blanket.

"Did I rough you up really badly, baby?" He grins, stroking Hinata's hair. 

"You did, Daddy," Hinata curls up against the older boy and looks up soothing at him. "It felt so good, Daddy, it really did."

Hinata loves rough sex with Daichi. Because Daichi rarely ever tries to manhandle Hinata or toughen up - in fact, Daichi's quite docile, whispering sweet nothings into his ear and playing with his body to the best of his abilities. Hinata loves being gently fucked - it's kind and almost, calmly perfect - but he cums way quicker when Daichi's calling him his little whore and thrusting in and out at a torturing speedy pace. It drives Hinata insane.

"That's good, sweetheart," he kisses the top of Hinata's head. "Yesterday was amazing, your ass was so tight baby. So hot and begging for Daddy. You're stunning, you know that right?" Compliment after compliment, praising him over and over again - Hinata sucks it up zealously. Daichi casually praises Hinata, makes it seem like it's easier than breathing. And to Daichi, it is. It's an incurable habit because Daichi loves to coddle his baby boy. He has a soft spot of the younger, melted in his heart and a tough time reprimanding him. Daichi is utterly and totally whipped for Hinata Shoyo. "Now let's get some ice for your cute ass."

Their companionship happened gradually, unlike Daichi's boner whenever Shoyo stepped onto the court. In fact, Daichi hadn't been the one to make a move. Shoyo did - and it was what kick-started his reputation as a slut. Because Daichi was the first person Shoyo ever fucked in high school. And that doesn't sound like a great feat (it's not like he took Shoyo's virginity) but Daichi is the first milestone. 

There were many phases in their relationship - like when Daichi praised Hinata on his jump, that one Tuesday afternoon. That's how it started - and that's how it should have ended. 

"You were great today, on the court, Hina!" Daichi grinned. "Like seriously, your jump was wonderful! Keep it up!" And your ass looked better than ever, he forgot to mention. 

Hinata trembled slightly. "T-thanks Senpai," he answered, his face already turning red. Daichi was unaware of how much effect his words have on him. Daichi was unaware that Hinata thought Daichi was so goddamn hot - and Daichi was unaware that beneath those blooming shorts of his, Hinata had a pink vibrator shoved up his ass. 

Daichi patted his head and congratulated him, "You've been improving a lot. You're like a sun - so bright and unreachable." Hinata nodded and bit his lip. Daichi had no fucking clue that whenever Hinata got praised, it made him feel all sorts of things, all sorts of lewd, unassuming, unfavourable things. 

But he was wrong. Daichi had an inkling that maybe the younger has a praise kink. He could tell that whenever he praised him, suddenly Hinata would get flushed and become more salacious in his tendencies, specifically to get Daichi's attention. Most of the time, it worked well. Too well. 

And in Hinata's defence, he loved getting praised. It was why he had been improving so much. It was why he started wearing knee-high socks and tiny shorts and gave all of them a peek at the saucier side of him.

It's all Daichi's fault, really. That he continued his slut legacy all the way into high school.

The second phase was when Daichi tried to rebuff Hinata and ended up becoming even more indebted to him. That was when Daichi admitted to having sexual inhibitions for the younger. 

And that was when Hinata told him that he wanted Daichi, in ways that Hinata probably shouldn't be telling him out loud, in his calculated, whorish voice.

"Dai~chi!" Hinata squealed. There was no practice that day and Daichi was caught by the school entrance, by that insatiable, teasing brat who held all the strings on Daichi's heart. This was what had started it all. If Daichi hadn't gone along with Hinata's lascivious plans, perhaps he wouldn't be as enamoured with the younger. 

Hinata ran towards Daichi, clinging to his arm as soon as he met with him. "You wanna go shopping with me?" He sucked slowly on his lolly, those big Bambi eyes shining up at him. His fingers carefully left the white stick connected to the boiled candy and sinfully latched onto the Daichi's arm, and his eyes didn't falter. The specks of hidden yellows, flavescent glaring up at Daichi's face. How his lashes gauntly fluttered, lowering slowly and limply destroying Daichi's self-control. God, they were Daichi's biggest weakness. Right next to Hinata's incriminating juvenile ass. 

He was flabbergasted, because quite frankly, what was he to say? He knew that Hinata had something planned, something that would leave Daichi unable to refuse. And even now, with that knowledge, Daichi nodded, incapable of answering verbally. 

"Great!" Hinata lips curled up and standing on his tippy toes, he kissed Daichi's left cheek. "Thank you so much! Noya totally ditched me last minute!" He quickly dragged Daichi to the station and with every dainty step, Daichi got more flushed. 

Hinata was naturally gorgeous. He and his ginger locks, fiery hazel eyes, and cooperative lips. It made Daichi a little afraid. Because Hinata could probably make Daichi do anything he wanted. "H-Hinata, what are you gonna buy there?" He stuttered on the train. 

"A few skirts, and maybe one or two bras?" 

Hinata would look good in them. He would look good, slim waist coveted in an audacious plaid skirt, swaying vulgarly against his ass. And imagining the boy's skinny chest, soft nubs pressed against a see-through cloth, Daichi wanted that vision of Hinata slathering his body. 

"Sounds good," he murmured. He contemplated his thoughts and pursed his lip.

"Thanks for coming along," Hinata replies. "I need someone to look at them before I get them." Daichi was in a vulnerable position and he faced a rather formidable opponent - Hinata's relinquishing face and his feminine body wrapped in unhinged fabrics. He bit his lip awkwardly. There was nothing more rewarding than Hinata in lingerie. 

As the train came to a stop, he shifted around awkwardly, letting the younger pull him to a mall. And then to a lingerie shop where Hinata greeted the cashier with such familiarity, it wouldn't have been a stretch to assume he had bought something from the store before. 

He wondered what kind of bras Hinata bought for himself.

"Don't be slow, Dai-chan! There's a sale today!" He smiled sweetly, hand in hand with his eyes glancing at a shelve of neatly seamed underwear. Daichi noticed the array of pink situated in one area and he caught a glimpse of Hinata's hands swimming through the different shades and sizes. 

Pink, just like his lollipops and his libido increasing lips. It suited him.

Hinata called, "Dai-chan! What do you think will look good on me?" Daichi froze up, rubbing the nape of his neck and he focused on a lace lining bra, with gauzy cups and tiny flowers dancing against the edge of the silk rimming. He pointed cautiously to it. "Good choice," Hinata approved, before unhooking it and grabbing another 3 pairs - each one varying from shade and pattern. 

His voracious legs hurrying towards the dressing room and Daichi didn't get pulled by the hand - in fact, out of his sheer will and innate attraction, he followed blindly, mesmerised by the smaller boy's movements.

They faced white doors, each with their own numbers and as Hinata greeted the lady, he quickly opened up a door and becked Daichi to come inside. "You're gonna see how I look in these!" His eyes twinkled mischievously.

As Daichi took a step in, Hinata closed the door, in such a sultry manner - like the two were about to have sex right then and there and they didn't want anyone interrupting. The thought of salaciously indulging himself in Hinata's glorious woes made Daichi tense up, guilt swarming his mind. 

He soon forgot about it, for Hinata started to undress, revealing a pair of luscious, pinkish nubs upon his chest. They stood up as Hinata lightly brushed his arms over them. What was more tantalizing - and far more arousing - was the little moan he slipped out. Apparently, Daichi would learn that Hinata's nipples were one of the most sensitive parts of his body and with the right touch, it could make him orgasm. 

Hinata's volleyball outfit didn't leave much to the imagination but yet, the unhoned curves of his body, down to his slim hips and laminating, toned, abdomen and his perky chest - all of it took Daichi by storm. He muttered, "You're gorgeous." Unaware of the fact that he was murmuring all his saucy thoughts out loud. 

"Say that again."

"Huh?" 

"You just said I was gorgeous, say it again," Hinata urged, staring fiercely at Daichi. His body was uncovered, with nothing except his coral laced panties sizing up his bottom. Daichi felt a sudden wave of body heat radiated against his own and there Hinata was - his erotic frame leaning on Daichi. His face was slowly becoming red, freckles becoming more tinted and warm.

And without thinking, Daichi said it a little louder, "You're gorgeous." Hinata practically purred at the statement, flushed cheeks ragging into his jacket.

His hands tugged at Daichi's sleeve, indicating that he needed more. Daichi smoothed the tuft of ginger hair next to him and whispered sweet words, "You're really pretty, Hina. You look really good, right now, all naked." 

Hinata nodded with heavy breathing - he thrived off Daichi's immense praises. The way Daichi spoke, the way he made sure that Hinata knew he was a pretty boy. 

"I don't know how I've never seen it - you're so goddamn gorgeous," Taking a chance, Daichi's fingers ran across Hinata's chest, flicking his left nipple lightly. 

"A-Ah," Hinata let out a muffled moan, eyes watery and his back arching. "I'm really sensitive there, Dai-chan!" His pearlescent skin shone, fingers trailing down Daichi's body. Everything about Hinata felt so delectable - it felt addictive; like Daichi couldn't get enough of the younger's favourable divinity. 

"That's good, baby, it feels so nice," Daichi groaned. "You're so pretty, I can't keep my hands off you." Hinata purred slowly with shivers sent down his back. He really did have a praise kink, Daichi confirmed mentally. The boy ground on him slowly, little moans slipping in and out as Daichi's coos lullaby his junior, Hinata continuing to stir in his presence. 

Hinata stuttered, "I-I need to try on these bras, Senpai!" He let Daichi roam his chest, the older's fingers decidedly agitating Hinata's overly sensitive spots. 

"Let me help you, please," Daichi begged, picking up the pair he chose. Because Daichi wanted to see Hinata in something he had chosen. He wanted Hinata looking more delicate for him, so he could undress the boy and care for him. There was an intrinsic need to worship, to care, to pay an unnecessary amount of attention toward Hinata. 

Hinata nodded, face coloured a wine red, deep and far too deep-rooted in carnal pleasure to say much. Daichi raised Hinata's arms, slipping the straps of the cloth down his shoulders. They stood in front of a mirror, Daichi hugging the small boy with his large arms.

God, they felt good. Daichi radiated warmth, he radiated a classic, glass, curling decorative aura and there Hinata was, petitely dining in his arms. This wasn't a good move, he shouldn't have been getting it on with his fucking junior - much less someone who was on his volleyball team. But he just, God, he wanted to so badly. He hooked the last hooks together and smoothened down the cups, peering at the small boy through the mirror. 

"Stunning," he whispered. Hinata smiled a little, eyes half open and Daichi continued to tease his nipples. His forward moans echoed casually, soft but loud enough to be heard from the outside. Daichi sighed, disappointed that he wouldn't be able to hear much of Hinata's coquettish breaths and sighs but he didn't want them to get caught. 

He lifted his hand and raised two fingers, both of them lightly caressing Hinata's lower lip. "Be a good boy and suck my fingers, okay?" He encouraged, having a good idea that Hinata loved to please people. Hinata nodded, small hands holding Daichi's wrist and his petite mouth started going at the older's fingers. 

Hinata could feel the callousness of Daichi's hand, the slight tremble that he had. His lips encircled the tip of his fingers, indulging itself in their treat. His tongue gently licked at the distal area, lips moving back and forth, to create a rhythmic pattern. 

Hinata's movements and the saliva coating Daichi's fingers started to make wet slurps, but they were soft and unheard. They were only for Daichi's ears. Daichi quickly set them down on a chair, Hinata's place on Daichi's thighs. Hinata loved Daichi's thighs, they were big and muscular and sturdy - optimal for thigh riding. 

While Hinata hungrily slurped down his fingers, Daichi cautiously played with the boy's nipple, rubbing gently at the tip, and massaging his chest slowly. 

And as he did so, Hinata's sucks got less intricate and less steady, becoming sloppier and Hinata roughly sucking his fingers as the boy's milky cheeks turned rhubarb and his back arching ever so often. 

He purred and slowly kept on at his job, feeling the thickness of Daichi's fingers course through his mouth, lips poutily smacking at them. He tried to get back to his pace and sucked, but with Daichi's glamorous touches, there was no chance of that.

"Look at you, so pretty and wanting for me to play with you more," he groaned. "Look at my fingers, you love them, don't you? You're doing such a good job, taking it all in," Daichi hummed. 

He pulled his fingers away from Hinata, the boy making a lewd face as his right hand continued to run against his sensitive spots.

"I want you, Daddy, God, I, really want you," he curled up in his lap. Daddy was a rather nice name for Daichi. 

He liked it quite a bit - especially with the way, and the flick of the tongue when Hinata said it. Daichi celebrated internally and pushed Hinata's chin up, parallel to Daichi's daringly vivacious lips. He gripped a fistful of Hinata's ginger locks, lips quickly falling into place with each other. 

Daichi remembered his first kiss and it was nothing like this - for one, Hinata could actually kiss, without the aggression of a pressured, hormonal teenager, and a gentle, sugary taste that bled into Daichi's memory, locking itself into place. He loved how small Hinata was, the younger tiptoeing and fully immersing his attention to the intimate feeling of their kiss.

Hinata was probably way more experienced than he was. And Hinata probably wasn't a virgin. That made Daichi feel a little hotter. It was titillating and aggravating and rapturous all at the same time.

Because Daichi had his favourite little tease all to himself. "You taste amazing," he murmured, cupping the soft arc of Hinata's ass. Well, fuck, it felt like a pillow. "And you look so beautiful, too."

Hinata nodded ferociously, obviously keen to Daichi's honest truths. "You're just perfect, Hinata," he rumbled. He was excited - in all honesty, he could barely keep it in his pants. Hinata was right there, seemingly ready for sex. "I wanna have you all to myself, baby. I wanna fuck you right now."

Hinata dove further into the kiss, rutting harmlessly against Daichi's thigh. "Let's go back to my place, I don't wanna get pounded in a dressing room." 

"Alright," Daichi heaved through the kiss. Nothing felt as good as Hinata's lips on his. He wondered what his team would think - knowing that they had sex? He could imagine that they'd be jealous of him. Hinata's ass came up quite a lot in their chats - the most valued topic of the month.

And he wanted to keep Hinata for himself, his little sensual secret. Because the kiss melted him - and so did Hinata. There were no fireworks, nothing sparking - but instead, it felt like a refreshing gust of wind, soothing his aching muscles and his longtime lust for the smaller boy. Hinata was overly relieving and just his touch made Daichi go insane. 

He played the role of a seductress perfectly. As they pulled away, ready to get going, he said, "I think you're gorgeous. I've wanted this for a long time." 

"I know," Hinata winked, slinging the bras over his arm. "I didn't get to try these on though." He sighed, kissing the base of Daichi's neck and sliding back on his clothes. "Still gonna get them." Maybe Daichi should have wondered how he would be able to afford those garments. 

And then there's the moment where Daichi knows he's completely and utterly whipped for Hinata Shoyo. 

And it's not like Hinata's unaware of Daichi's remedying appeal. Daichi's a flavourful boy, he's tall and lean and oh so, dominating. He's not as tall as other players but Hinata can feel his energy - the stern, domineering vibes - radiating from a mile away. 

It's really just an attraction to older, muscular boys, Hinata realises. Because he loves making tallboys flush with excitement, and he loves being wrapped up in a much larger body than his. He's always been a size queen. And there's not much to it. 

There must be a psychological aspect to his fetish. Or maybe it's just that feeling small makes Hinata feel weaker, more submissive and just aching to ride a dick. But then there's the problem, Hinata wants to feel weak. On the court, it's all about destroying his opponent, but outside, he just wants to get fucked and bruised all over. It's not an important question. But it still matters. 

Daichi's good at making him feel weak. Daichi's so very calm - with his stern tone and reliable voice. It's like Hinata doesn't have to do anything - he doesn't want to try, Daichi just lets him ache with pleasure and feel those comforting waves of calamity wash over him and every second of sex with Daichi is like bathing in bubbles. There is no low when it comes to Daichi. And neither is there an opportune high. 

To Hinata, that's the best kind of sex out there.

Daichi's first time was with Suga. It's not a surprise. 

The second phase was a blur - surreal and ephemeral like it shouldn't have happened. But it did, and it triggered a chain of events.

Daichi wonders if Hinata would have ended up the same way if someone else had fucked him. 

The third phase was something that made Daichi giddy. It was eccentric and careless and faultful. And it was one of the best moments in Daichi's life. 

"Make yourself at home," Hinata advised, quickly pouring himself a cup of tea once they entered the small home.

It was cosy, and honestly rather quaint. Nothing too out of place, just a few photographs sitting on wooden shelves and dangling ceiling lights. The kitchen was small as well, with a few knives kept on the counter with a round and white table in the middle of it. There was a tiny hallway with doors on the left side, which Daichi presumed was where Hinata resided. He quite liked the modern feel of it all.

"Where are your parents?" It felt odd that no one was home but Hinata. Mostly because Daichi's parents were usually back after six. 

"They divorced. Mom's living in Shibuya, and my dad's never home," he answered shyly. He frowned a little. He almost immediately reverted back to his coy self, like he didn't want to dwell too long on such an unsettling topic. 

Daichi couldn't blame him. "Come with me, I wanna show you my room," he drawled, wagging a suggestive finger at the older boy.

If he texted any of his team members right now - or really anyone who had seen Karasuno play - that he was in Hinata's room, he would have got a flood of text messages telling him to fuck off and stop boasting. And it made him anxious about what was to come. Hinata was a covetted person, and if anybody had the balls to confess, Hinata would probably be in here with someone else. 

Then again, Hinata had a certain preference to who he clung to, and of late, Daichi had noticed how he flirted mostly with the taller members of the volleyball teams. Except for Noya - but it was common between the two.

Hinata's room had nothing out of the ordinary, a few large volleyball posters, an average desk with a lamp, some books scattered around - except for the nice shelf of dildos lined up on it neatly. 

They ranged from shades of pink to pure black, and 5 inches to 8. One was a rather large yellow dildo, it was as large as Asahi, Daichi estimated, maybe a diameter of 2 (or 3) inches and a veiny pattern. He wondered how Hinata could possibly fit that in his tiny body. 

"Ah, so you've found my favourite one!" He grinned, noticing Daichi's eyes making a beeline towards the large sex toy. "Bought it at a sale a month ago.” He drew nearer to Daichi, lips making breathy motions. “It fucks me so good.” 

He dragged the so for a little longer than the rest of the sentence, only to emphasise how absolutely pleasured he must have felt, playing with himself. Daichi gulped. 

He could only imagine how beautiful it must have been to see Hinata try to fit the enormous thing into his tight heat, his face tinted with a red, aroused atmosphere and his tongue hanging, drooling with delectation. His dainty hands - both needing to hold the rim of the toy as he carefully, sinfully lubed up his puny hole. 

"I do hope you'll be able to outmatch it today," he licked his lips, taunting Daichi. "Because I want your cock will fuck me into oblivion." Daichi was pretty sure his boner was obvious. "Undress me, will you?"

Daichi trembled, feverishly, unbuttoning Hinata's shirt and wilfully dragging the tip of his finger down Hinata's pink nubs. He heard a rousing moan from the ginger's lips, the sound waves coursing through his head, drowning him in arousal.

His hands roamed around cautiously as if Hinata was a porcelain doll that could be broken in mere seconds. As his arms dipped lower, he heaved, wanting a free sight of Hinata's dick. His fingers quivered, pulling down the burrowed zipper and lowered his pants. He could feel Hinata's slim hips floating against his palms, untouched, smooth skin, raising his morale. Hinata's willowy legs limped out of his trousers, leaving him in his all too accommodating underwear.

Daichi's eyes widened, and as if he was touching broken pieces of glass, he leaned down and frayed his fingers upon the hollow lace. With those dancing fingers, he outlined the squarish manner of Hinata's cock. 

He could feel the hardness pushing out of his panties and bulging against the white fabric, teasing him further. He traced from the front to the back, massaging Hinata's ass with ease. His hands slipped under his feminine underwear and trailed down the crack of his ass, looking for a puffy hole. 

He found it, folds of skin caressing Daichi's index finger. His other fingers leaned back, familiar with the feeling of a cock. His dashing hand raced across Hinata's private, touching its areas of interest zestily.

"A-ah! That feels... R-r-really...g-good," Hinata babbled, face already becoming red. Not unlike his chest, his asshole and cock were rather sensitive, cringing at every touch and Hinata rocked his hips slightly as Daichi found himself continuously rubbing the specified areas. "Take it off," Hinata murmured, gesturing towards his panties. 

Daichi slipped them off, revealing the entirety of Hinata's devilishly erotic body. Hinata's feet curled up as they kicked the pair of panties aside, biting his lip with those toffee eyes peering right at Daichi. The subtle sway of his feminine hips, matched with the inward of his coy waist, to the soft, liaison nubs that his eyes couldn't get enough of. Hinata's face just sealed the deal. 

His delicate, pink lips that just begged to be wrapped around some cock, and gleaming eyes, which he once thought to be innocent and naive. Everything about him was so perfect, so erotic, so delightful. Daichi wanted all of it. 

Hinata squatted down, the zip of his pants in his line of vision. His lips collided with the brownish-red tip, almost immediately soaking it with spit. 

How does one boy manage to produce that much fluid in mere seconds? 

"Have you done this before?" Daichi asked, gaze upon the small boy on his knees. 

"Mhm," Hinata nodded, before suddenly latching his mouth onto Daichi's tip. His tongue flicked at Daichi's urethra, passively soft lips smacking at hardened veins. "Beautiful cock you've got," he mumbled through red, stuffed cheeks. 

"Who'd you do it with?" It was out of pure curiosity, really. He wondered if that was his first sexual experience, his first understanding of the concept.

"My teacher. Back in middle school," Hinata casually sighed, as he pulled his mouth away from Daichi's cock.

It felt tingly and brilliantly nice. But before he could wrap his small hands around Daichi's formidable base, the older boy grasped his wrist.

"What the fuck?" he spluttered. "How?" 

"It doesn't matter," Hinata sweetly assured. "Let's go back to me swallowing your dick, okay?" He attempted to take on Daichi's dick once more, only for the boy to stop him again.

"Hinata, this is really serious," Daichi gasped. "He should be in jail." He furrowed his eyebrows. "He is, right?"

Hinata shook his head, with a bored expression. "Don't be too worried, senpai."

How could he not be worried? How could he not feel guilty? That for some odd reason, he found it appropriate to practically take advantage of a junior - and a victim. Was Hinata so used to such sexual scenarios that he didn't mean getting pounded in such an uncouth manner? "I'm sorry," Daichi stiffened. "I shouldn't be here. I'm sorry." 

He stashed his cock back into his pants and watched as a naked Hinata scrambled for words. 

"Excuse me?" Hinata scrunched his nose. "Don't leave like that." His hands were curled up into fists. "I'm doing this because I want to. Because I think you're hot. Not because I've been groomed into accepting any and all sexual advances." His tone was much fiercer. Much angrier. Nothing like the Hinata in the dressing room.

Daichi stayed silent for a bit, not knowing what to say. "I want to fuck you," Hinata spat. "Specifically, I want your dick up my ass. I'm horny, not groomed. Get it?" And for some odd reason, Hinata's commanding behaviour was weirdly hot.

"Okay," Daichi proceeded. He bit his lip. "Are you sure you wanna?" He hesitated, avoiding Hinata's gaze.

"If you don't get off this topic, I'm throwing you out," he glared. Daichi nodded. "Now take out your cock." He was caught unaware by the understated sensuality of Hinata's fierce tone and responded quickly - unzipping his pants once more and letting Hinata's fingers prod at his bulge. 

"I'm gonna continue where we left off, okay?" Hinata assured and the wet, slick, slurping noises soon drowned out any words exchanged between them.

Hinata's tongue was skilled - like a professional ballerina, aware of what it was doing, aware of its beautiful appeal, and so capable of what it set out to do. The castellation of the spots that Hinata sucked on, that focuses his magical tongue on - they tingled and shook with pleasure.

FUCK, he was gonna burst. Moments had barely passed since Hinata took on his cock, but Daichi could feel every single movement made by Hinata's tongue - the slick instincts and unwavering courage.

Was this Hinata's true calling? Brilliant sex? The thought of it was astoundingly sweet. Daichi wanted to choke on-air as the boy slung his tongue at his slit. The redhead mercilessly prodded - with his tantalizing mouth - at every corner of Daichi's rock hard cock. He was maniacally sucking his dick to the point where if Shoyo even tried to stop - Daichi would flat out cum. 

"I wanna fuck your face," Daichi murmured. Hinata seemed to respond happily to this, already stretched lips curling into a smile.

Do it, Hinata seemed to say, mouth rolling back and forth. Fuck me. 

There was no resistance where Hinata was concerned. He was awfully vicious, nabbing at Daichi's erection. It was vigorous and still so, precocious. 

So cautious yet bold. So intense yet graceful. Hinata played volleyball with his dick. Fiercely trying to win. Aggressively trying to make Daichi cum. And it was working. The passion Hinata stored, all that passion circling his dick.

His lips were God's last legacy, sweeping up the pre-cum that Daichi was leaking. How treacherous, he thought while Hinata calmly swallowed his WHOLE FUCKING DICK. WHAT THE FUCK.

"Hinata, holy shit!" he grunted. Daichi had been sucked off before. Once by Suga. Another time by Ennoshita. And then by Tsukishima (which was a whole other issue). But he had never been deepthroated. 

Hinata didn't have a gag reflex, he realised, watching the boy unceremoniously fit his whole cock down his throat. He had no qualms about completely enveloping Daichi’s cock in his throat.

"Your m-mouth!" he gasped. "You're doing amazing - Hinata!" His name rolled off his tongue as if he had fucked him a thousand times before. 

Daichi knew his cock wasn't the biggest cock ever. Unfortunately, Asahi had easily claimed the title. But he knew that 6 inches were still tough to take in. And Hinata was easily bringing it to the back of his throat. 

The temperature was perfect, warmth radiating onto Daichi's dick. His tip was practically melting in Shoyo's mesmerising mouth, sinking in all sorts of pleasure. 

Daichi thrust his hips forward, pumping it in Hinata's soft hole. He was fucking his face. The thought embraced Daichi, the wildness of the concept entrancing him. He was face fucking Hinata Shoyo.

My God, Hinata was pretty. He was red, eyes a little teary, but nevertheless beautiful. His eyes pursued a much more feverish sort of feel. Pure sex. Yes, that was it. Hinata was sex as its highest. 

Hinata's nose was buried in Daichi's neatly trimmed hair, his musky scent pulling Hinata further in. His throat hurt slightly, feeling the coarse sex and warm rod entering his mouth over and over again.

Daichi almost leapt with joy when the friction overpowered his own cock. Beneath him, was a small boy with the most capable mouth. And he was about cum. He was about to spurt white milk all over the insides of Hinata's perfected mouth. 

Hinata was amazing at sucking dick. No one could say otherwise. 

Pop! The little screen swiped his cherry lips away from Daichi's cock. Daichi gaped.

The willy boy! 

"You must want to cum, huh," Hinata pointed out at the swollen rod. Daichi nodded profusely. His hand pivoted around his red base. "If you wanna cum so bad, my ass will make up for it."

In Daichi's head, Hinata's ass must have been the same as his mouth. What much difference could there have been?

He was wrong. He was hopelessly wrong. Because Hinata's ass felt like heaven. 

Hinata dragged Daichi to the mattress, spreading his legs wide and biting his lip.

Daichi was horribly gorgeous. All that muscle spread evenly, and his wonderful cock. Hinata adored the way Daichi moved, the subtle gentleness of it all. Yet he was rough, unpolished, adoringly so. Daichi was not yet used to Hinata's spoiled nature.

Daichi was rather handsome, in Hinata's eyes. A classic gentleman, with a sturdy build and a hardened face. The fact that Daichi's cock was perfectly shaped was another bonus.

It didn't matter. Hinata would make sure he could understand. 

"Don't we need a condom?"

"You safe?" Hinata asked. 

"Yeah," he shrugged. Though he just had his dick sucked by the small redhead, so it didn't really matter. 

"Then we don't need one," Hinata decided. "And I expect you to fill my ass with heaps of cum." Daichi was in danger of becoming completely smitten with the boy. Hinata's ass was a blank canvas, ready to become red with glory and white with strips of semen. 

"How the fuck am I supposed to refuse you when you look like that?" Daichi finally conceded. Of all his sexual encounters, none of them could have prepared him for Hinata Shoyo and his gallant behaviour. Shoyo was small and tinged with passion. And all that passion made up for his height. 

"Ruin me, daddy." 

He knew he lost. He knew with those three words, it didn't matter who was on top - Hinata held the power. The younger pulled on an imaginary collar around Daichi's neck. Daichi was Hinata's. Through and through. 

He had planned this for weeks. The ideal plan to ensnare his senior and ride him until he broke. That was the plan. And that was his vow. He had already won. 

Daichi was the first victim of Hinata Shoyo.


	4. voyeurism is kinda hot ngl

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ushijima has a MONSTER COCK periodt!!!!!!!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i dont even like haikyuu but i do like self projecting onto tiny twinks who get get gangbanged by dudes twice their size :/

Bokuto has a special place in Hinata's small, lustful heart. He's one of the two people that know Hinata's a camboy, the other being Ushijima Wakatoshi.

By pure chance, pure luck, Bokuto stumbles upon Hinata's channel. 

Bokuto jacks off quite regularly, in fact, almost every day. The reason is for his penile health. Or that's what Akaashi has told him to say. The deeper, undiscovered truth lies in his own unadulterated hedonistic values. 

Sex. Therein lies the nature of Bokuto's actions. His perceived gaze, the gulp that he has as he watches lean boys stretch - and his own shameful tastes. To which he dare not indulge fully in. It's ingrained in the subconscious to feel ashamed, almost humiliated when he explains his daring escapades. 

For watching small boys get thoroughly fucked isn't a widely accepted concept. 

But there is no criminality of this specific torture that prods Bokuto's mind. He merely prefers lamb-like, smaller bodies encased by a larger boy, as they stiffen from pleasure. 

Perhaps the problem is that he would rather watch. Taking part in such trials would be an offhand matter on its own, but for now, Bokuto is more than content with watching tiny boys take on huge cocks than having one trap him in their warm cases. 

The tab that he slyly clicks on is always made above some sort of dangling video clip. Sometimes by the name of 'drunk tiny twink screws teacher' or 'small twink is gangfucked by frat brothers'. He doesn't have a preference for who said small twink bangs, he just wants to watch. 

Watch as a thin, lean body is overpowered by a bigger, sturdier one and as the boy cries with lust. 

At one point, he's thought of watching the duo from Nekoma fuck at a heated level, the smaller one wrapping his ass around a large, perspiring rod. In his fantasies, he jacks off invisibly, both unaware of his silent presence. 

The case for Karasuno is different. It's much more endangering to Bokuto's studies. Karasuno has captured two duos, and more importantly, cradles the presence known as Hinata Shoyo. 

The first time Bokuto meets Shoyo, he's greeted by a wholly different presence.

Romanticism and renaissance are almost interchangeable. The romantic period pieces where fairy angels fly towards twinning clouds as goddesses roam through ancient blue skies. They became renaissance masterpieces, timelessly decaying in the churches they dwelled in. 

The elegant, totalitarian nature of those works are embodied by Shoyo. He is a painting brought to life, works of master artists to be portrayed in this small, tiny body. Bokuto almost can't believe his eyes when Shoyo stands, moving away from the frame. 

Bokuto is not obsessed with beauty. He's obsessed with Shoyo. And that entails his seraphic appearance. 

He's built-in all godlike honesty, shattering freckles tainting the specks of his cheeks, riveting cherry pink burning his morning dew complexion. His eyes are blurred, they're huge and the brown is smudged at such an angle, continuously capturing the sun's rays. 

And at a signature 45 degrees, Hinata's lashes are in full view, capturing what is so nymph-like about his appearance. His nose is small and protruded, so calmly placed and adorable. It's situated above his moulded lips that must have been crafted by God himself. 

For Shoyo's mouth is like him, small and appeasing, fleshy pink excruciatingly sweeping his plump excavate. 

Bokuto gasps in fiery throughs as Hinata's legs practically dance across the court. Like a gipsy or a mesmerising dream, he floats miraculously. 

Yet, beneath that mooning exterior, lies a furious sun god that has been awakened by some narrow fool who has called upon his name. He flies - yes he fucking flies - and hits the ball with such vigour that one must - he absolutely must - concede defeat. The raw, untrained talent that is supposed to burn his alien beauty, instead complements that miraculous daffodil. 

He passionately grips the sodomized bottom of the ball and whacks it to the other side as his life depends on it, then quickly palms himself back to the ground with no contempt. It's striking. 

The way Hinata Shoyo moves is by far, the most bewitching thing he has ever seen. 

He doesn't swagger or strut, he moves - he walks, he runs, he flies - in an almost childish manner. The naivety and boldness of one bounce off his movements. Or an even better description would be an elf. 

The prim nature of Hinata's flower boy stanza, the walking fairy whose wings seem larger than him. There must be a secret, a solution, an answer, an understanding of Shoyo's beguiling position.

Bokuto watches, in the deeply rooted calamity that turns his insides to jelly, that shut his mouth up and sews it shut. 

He cannot comprehend the works of Hinata Shoyo. 

Bokuto scrambles to find something that will satisfy his hunger for the elfin boy. 

For the last few weeks, Bokuto has been plagued by Hinata's haunting presence and angelic face. This is his routine. Log onto his favourite site, plug in his headphones and scroll through multiple pages to try and find someone that can hold a candle to Hinata's delightful air. The last step is to give up and jack off to some basic ass porn. 

search engine | beautiful tiny twink ⌫

1353 results

| twink gets dominated by stepdaddy 

| hot sub beefy dude blows dom twink

...

Bokuto scrolls down, with every click of his mouse growing more and more frustrating. Nothing. He can't find anything that can even compare to Hinata's stunning, stratospheric presence. 

His fingers grip the shiny plastic, the frown on his face growing more sullen and annoyed. In thumbnails, he catches glimpses of lean, toned bodies (much like Hinata's, if not more so) and even smaller bodies (he isn't sure the boy in the last video of the third page is even a teenager) but none capture the lingering, starry aesthetic that Hinata seems to have. 

No one is as pretty as Hinata. No one is as magnificent as Hinata. 

And it irks him to know that. 

"You should try watching cams," Kuroo suggests, on a hot afternoon. His voice is jarred by the horrible connection but Bokuto can make out what he's saying. Kuroo only suggests such an idea after hearing Bokuto's whines. 

Bokuto never thought of watching live streams. Mostly because he isn't interested in the concept of streaming. There are multiple reasons to back up his case: number one - the cost. Bokuto knows that for a worthwhile streaming session, he'll have to fork over some of his allowances to have a nice nut. 

And if the free, company sold porn is like the cityscape of online sex work, camming is like rustic, farmland by the countryside. Camming has a sort of unedited, raw juxtaposition and Bokuto would much rather jack off to well lighted, and well positioned porn. 

"Butttt," Bokuto whines. "It's just not the same, y'know?" He shrugs meaninglessly and fiddles with his fingers.

"I'm not saying it's better," Kuroo responds. And under his breath, "Although it kind of objectively is."

Bokuto can practically hear Kuroo rolling his eyes. "You'll find a wider variety of dudes there. Trust me." 

Maybe he'll find someone who'll take over his sexual fantasies. And no longer will Hinata have the throne and the redhead's pervasive nature will crawl out of his system.

"Okay," Bokuto stops resisting. Maybe - just maybe - he'll get away from his haunting Hinata centric thoughts. 

"But I don't get why you don't just fuck him," Kuroo mentions, snarkily pointing holes in Bokuto's weird ideology. "If you're so pent up, I'm sure the kid will let you have at his ass. I'm pretty sure he's fucked the entire league."

Yes, but no. Bokuto doesn't want to take this chance. He's fine with just watching Hinata anyway. In fact, he's more than fine. 

"Because, Tetsu," he drawls in his usual chirpy manner. "There are reasons!" Reasons that he thinks are too in-depth and weird for Kuroo to fully understand. 

Sure, Hinata gives him blue balls. And sure, he's really, really pent up because he wants to watch the boy get thoroughly fucked. But he's okay with it. 

He's okay with watching Hinata progress and burn with beauty. He's fine with just getting hugs and soft touches from the boy. He's good with the tiny smiles he receives before a game. 

Watching Hinata is fine with him.

"...Okay," Kuroo nauseatingly says. "So you want uh, any recommendations? 'Cause there's this o-"

"No dude, you have the weirdest taste," Bokuto feels icky even thinking about it. Kuroo enjoys hentai tropes and oddly specific cosplay fantasies. Bokuto doesn't have any inner kink for beefy guys getting tentacles fucked. 

"You like being cucked."

"Voyeurism is NOT the same as being a cuck."

https://lovecams.com - is the first site Kuroo sends him. In all honesty, it looks more like an escort site. Bokuto feels the shame of an ugly, old, rich man washing over him as he scrolls through a multitude of videos. 

User ID: yakinikutaro  
Credit Card: XXX-XXXX-XXX

Yakiniku simply because he loves beef. And he thinks he's pretty beefy too. 

Taro as a quick reference to number one: his cock size, number two: his name. He doesn't mind. Taro is a rather common name after all. 

He clicks on the channel tab and is met with a beguiling list of pretty boys. Granted, none of them are Hinata Shoyo levels of gorgeous, but they seem so organic. So real. So full of potential. There's an oddly pleasant atmosphere about homemade porn rather than studio-produced pornography. 

Bokuto chooses a simple, rather vanilla-ish title. At this point, he just wants to jack off. 

baby boy uses dildo to satisfy himself | 27:45  
xx.miriicutie__

He admits, the blue background that contrasts with the tan skin across the pixelated screen is divine. He watches, in absolute curiosity as the boy drives a large pink thing up his ass. 

He twirls his fingers around his cock and slowly pumps it up and down, feeling bare waves of pleasures overcome him. He watches the video with vigour, focused on the stretching of his tiny asshole. 

The boy's cries are menial, when compared with the memories of Hinata's own sounds. Bokuto hears the cooing of Hinata's praises even with the cushioning of expensive headphones.

"Senpai! You're so cool!"

"I wanna be just like you!"

"Ah! That hurt!"

Ah. Oh. Ee. The vowels that Hinata produces, through the ricocheting of a soft, imperative voice. Every tiny moan he's made comes crashing down on Bokuto's psyche.

Bokuto thinks so longingly of Hinata, the brilliance of his body. And how the boy in the video is unable to compare to such godliness. 

For starters, Hinata's ass is much tighter than his. It's tight, curled, caused by the silent muscles he's gained. Yet it's soothed by a natural, bouncy quality. 

Bokuto once caught a glimpse of Hinata's chest. His nipples are of a pure grade shade of pink. They tingle with sexual activity. And they round his lean, flat chest, which leads to his fine abdomen. 

The toned body, his gossamer skin, the need to be tainted. Bokuto has seen licentious hickies dancing on Hinata's neck. The way Daichi had tried to cover them up (by hugging the boy closer to him) when Bokuto's eyes dove too far. 

A different sort of canvas - but a canvas nonetheless. Bokuto begs to paint him, paint his own desires and fantasies across Hinata's milky furrow and orange curls. 

Hinata's summer dream aesthetic, the warm coloured creamsicle that douses him in icy heaven. 

There is no possible way to ever find that in anyone else.

As he thinks of Hinata, Bokuto can feel his body ache with need, eyes drawing closer to the screen. Soon, the formation of the figure becomes smaller, unruly curls bouncing off the bed. A pale, pink ass grips the dildo, the murky thing pouring into Hinata's body.

In turn, Bokuto arches his back, cock more forwardly placed and his hand feels tighter around his bases, his foreskin following his quick pace. 

He's watching Hinata, pink nubs jerking in the air, coquettish moans burying their sound into Bokuto's mind, a small cock playing in the air. 

His fingers brush against his tip, occasionally rubbing at his slit. The furious, intense motions bring Bokuto to shambles as he shuts his eyes tight and thinks of how good Hinata would look if he's getting thoroughly banged and his eyes are teary as he looks at Bokuto. 

Immense pleasure throws Bokuto off, as cum stains his fingers, the video coming to a close. That's not Hinata, he realises, and he clicks his tongue. 

As he moves back to the homepage, a rather curious channel appears.

sun_whore | 8721 subscribers | 30,234,456 views

hi guys <33 hope you enjoy my content~~  
if you wanna sign up, it's really easy!  
PAYPAL ONLY

5 dollar subscription - access to ALL VIDEOS  
10 dollar subscription - first request to any two lives!  
30 dollar subscription - private snapchat  
50 dollar subscription - private video session ♡  
300 dollar subscription - be my chat buddy ❥ choose what i do for 4 videos! (NO MASK)

And the profile picture? A nude portrayal of Hinata, his baby cheeks the same, his doe eyes peering at him, accepting him, welcoming him. Into this den of sin.

Bokuto is screaming in his head. Hinata has his own channel. And he's basically a high class whore. He gets up off his chair and starts to pace around his room. The answer to his fucking problems - the one thing he wants is in front of him. Hinata Shoyo is a goddamn camboy.

Bokuto knows he'll never be able to get off the site, now.

Somehow, in this state of uncontained shock, Bokuto manages to fucking sign up, enter his credit card number and send 5 dollars to a pretty Hinata Shoyo. 

Thank you for subscribing! <3

The tiny notification brightens his day. 

Bokuto will spend the next hour pawning through Hinata's videography. All his videos have a few things in common.

Number one, the quality. For homemade porn, Hinata Shoyo is terrific at filming himself masturbating. The camera is always angled at a high tide spot, where it masterfully captures the radiant glow of Hinata's bottom. It films the lower part of his face - plump, deep lips ruining Bokuto's self-restraint. 

And the lighting is always done in glowing, assessed, natural rays. It illuminates the comely figure that plagues Bokuto's dreams and beautifies the mystic nature of a sun angel. But for such good lighting, Bokuto thinks, the blinds must be open. Hinata's touching himself in daylight. 

The idea alone stiffens the rod simmering in his trousers. 

The second is the regal white-gold masquerade mask that covers the upper half of Hinata's face. It seems regal, as if it reflects the impression of a royal. It matches Hinata's sun godlike appeal. To watch a silky deity like him fuck himself - it's the greatest power struggle. 

The mask's length only heeds and allows for his lips. (Those decadent lips - parted slightly, pink overcoming it's plump lands.) Nevertheless, Hinata's personal beauty manages to entrance his audience. 

The mask only helps to provide the air of a mystery, epicurean boy that ruins them. It looks cheap, but Hinata's poise pushes it higher, makes it seem like a deity - or royal - is the one donning the mask. 

Hinata may not be a genius or incredibly talented at volleyball, but his aura, his charisma is capable of so much more. 

Bokuto wishes to touch him. 

• LIVE STREAMING - sun_whore  
• 4188 viewers are online

"Oh my God," Hinata giggles, the videa seemingly of poorer quality, and camera shaking around. He backs away from the camera, background view in the open. Bokuto's eyes widened.

It's the Shiratorizawa showers. And Hinata has no mask on. The capricious, dangerous, stupid (SO FUCKING STUPID) actions of the little teen. 

"Right now I'm in a public shower, so I gotta be quiet," he whispers, nude body rampant in ruining Bokuto's train of thought. His lean curve, the miraculous deity that is Hinata Shoyo, presents himself. Boldly, erotically. "And uh, I've got a butt plug in!"

johnhenderson: so gorgeous

jjjustincase: naughtynaughty boy

prettybaby: sunny u look amazing

sweetliver: r u waiting for some1 to fck ur lil slut ass?

"I guess you could say that!" Hinata winks sneakily at the camera. He must be at the benched area. 

fbi: 🥵🥵🥵

...

He turns around and flashes an up close (perfect) of his sardonic ass. Bokuto grips the bulge in his trousers, eyes focused on the pink jewel installed between his buoyant cheeks.

yakinikutaro: why do u haf a buttplug in? ur super cute btw

"Thank you! I got gangbanged in the morning," Hinata explains. He does an adorable (almost innocent, if it weren't for the huge butt plug) peace sign to the camera. "And I wanna feel filled up!" He giggles some more, before whispering, "I played a match with this in! We lost, but it's okay."

Bokuto gulps. Imagine playing with a cum stuffed, butt plug impaled, Hinata Shoyo. The idea wistfully sticks in his head. 

urmumgay: wow ur sch a fucking whore. aching to have someone stuff their b1g f4t cock in u 

awesomedomxxx: I wanna whip your pretty ass until you cum.

"I can't deny any claims of me being a whore."

Bokuto nods. There's no shame on the site. He might as well just say anything.

yakinikutaro: i wish i could have watched u play. u must have been so horny

"God, I just wanted to collapse right there and let every single one of them have a turn with my ass," Hinata moans softly. The daintiness of a deity, he thinks. "But I had to keep playing, and I was so fucking horny. You don't understand." His face melts into that of a whore's, red blooming all over. He slyly grabs his cock (much like Hinata, it's small) and runs his fingers across it. It's swelling and with every touch, Hinata gasps. 

He sits on a bench, lips parted as his tiny cock twitches. His hand rubs harder, fiercer. And he brushes over the tip multiple times. 

Bokuto watches, with such focus, it seems like his life could depend on the one live stream. His own hands circle his dick, pursuing Hinata's beautiful ideal. He's a horny mess, each rub delegating Hinata to an unholy expression.

wetfatdick111: youre beautiful w/o ur mask

giuvarno: yes!!!!!! wtf i want you to suck my cock!! 

yuuyuu: i bet you'd let me squirt my cum in ur puffy whore hole

"The fuck are you doing, Sunny?"

A husky, deep, fierce voice echoes through the audio. 

Ushifuckingwaka. Bokuto cannot mistake that voice. An incredibly muscular, latte tanned body greets the camera. His face is out of the frame, but his biceps are easily identified. His hands grab a fistful of Hinata's ginger curls. 

"Touching yourself, here? In public?" Ushijima demands, moving to the back of Hinata. His strong (Bokuto's not a bottom, but Ushijima could literally top him any fucking day), veiny hands push apart Hinata's milky thighs, exposing every nook and cranny of Hinata's privates. The older leans down (not enough to show his face, though) and murmurs, "Have you been waiting for me to fuck you?"

"Yeah, Toma," Hinata nods feverishly, gesturing to the butt plug. "Please take it out and fuck me." Toma fits Ushijima rather well. The nickname is nice, Bokuto shrugs to himself.

Hinata bites his lip and stares at Ushijima in the most inviting, welcoming way possible. He might as well have said, use my ass until I break! 

Bokuto may be a voyeur, but if Hinata stared at him the way he's gazing at Ushijima, he'd fuck the living shit out of Hinata. Hinata's ass is guaranteed to blow his goddamn mind. 

"You're a whore, aren't you? You'd let anybody fuck you," he growls, hands holding up Hinata's gorgeous fucking thighs. Bokuto would give anything to fuck them. 

Ushijima peeks lower (or so Bokuto assumes) and in a humoured state, pulls out the little jewel that barely covers all that's left and drops it into his bench. 

The comment section practically gushes with lust as cum leaks slowly from Hinata's asshole, creamy, white fluids trailing from his behind. 

rioyakin: I want 2 cream your ass

mickeyforenza43: how many guys got to fuck u like dat 😍😍😍

smae_qoer: damn baby daddy thinks u look delicious

Ushijima chuckles deeply, "They think you're gorgeous, baby." Ushijima seizes Hinata's darling cock and twirls his thumb around his tip. He swipes a bit of whitish fluid dribbling down his almost unreal ass. "How many people came in you?"

"Ah!" Hinata twitches as Ushijima vicariously rubs his puffy, pink hole. "A few..." Hinata tries to close his legs but Ushijima just spreads them apart again. The smaller whines.

"How many, baby?" Ushijima corners Hinata as his hand creeps up against Hinata's inner thigh, massaging the core muscles that blight Bokuto's worldliness. The redhead squeals, swaying his right calf.

"I-I think it was four," he mutters shyly, biting his lips. This small action, his macro mannerisms, he doesn't know what has possessed him but he shakes off any impending thought and aimlessly types.

yakinikutaro: wow chibi 

yakinikutaro: fuck im surprised ur cute boypussy is still asking for more cock

"You're practically dripping," Ushijima hisses.

He pulls the camera towards Hinata's ass, showing off a close up of pre-cum mixed with the cum that's busy leaking from his anus. Bokuto pumps vigorously, with a hand that had no other duty except to jack him off. 

"Did Taro's comment get you hard, baby?" He flashes the bare image of Hinata's hard cock. It's salmon coloured, shining with sensual fluids. Hinata could never top, Bokuto thinks. Not when he's so good at being overpowered. 

Shoyo nods, eyes pleading, almost saying that if Ushijima didn't fuck him right now, he would lose it. He grips the older's hand tightly, gasping, "I'm so wet, Toma."

"You're so fucking needy," Ushijima snorts cruelly. "Can't go an hour without having someone's cock stuffed in your ass, can you?" He chuckles darkly and Bokuto feels his hard on getting even harder. He's probably right, Bokuto thinks. 

yakinikutaro: i thnk u shld reward the cock starved whore

elloluv: ^^ fuck ya drill his a$$ 

"Yes! I'm a cockslut!" Hinata grinds against Ushijima's fingers as they reach for his ass, tips barely in his anus. He strokes harder at the wrinkled parts, teasing the barriers that'll eventually give way. "I love dicks! I want one in my ass 24/7!"

The brunette is probably smirking, while his overly perfect hands roam around Hinata's body. 

"You want me to fuck you?" He hums. "Want me to fuck your pretty little ass?" His voice is cocky yet stern. It's rather hot, honestly.

"Please, please, please," Hinata groans. He pushes his legs apart, and moans, "Shove your hot cock in me! I'm begging you!" Hinata sucks on his bottom lip (a sight Bokuto plans to revel in) and makes heated purrs.

"You think you can handle my cock, huh?" Ushijima sneers, as if he's mocking Hinata's sex addicted being. 

"Break me," his voice is breathy, ready to get completely and utterly pounded. 

"Sure thing, sweetheart."

Ushijima wrings his cock out, in it's erect, blasphemous glory. Holy shit, Bokuto thinks. Ushijima's cock is a work of fucking art. It's length is overwhelming (it's definitely the biggest one he's seen) and it's girth - Bokuto has no words. It doesn't disappoint in any way. It's a fucking monster cock. There is no goddamn way Hinata can actually fit that thing inside of him, no matter how experienced he is.

In fact, how does Ushiwaka manage to fit that inside his trousers? Wouldn't it be obvious? Does he tighten the padding of his boxers? Even if it's flaccid, it must be impossible to walk around with that gigantic thing. 

lewiscpaj: came for a hot twink, stayed for the hot dick

gertrwed: LOL HOW MANY INCHES LOLOLOLOOLOLOLOL

hugh16374: What the fuck that's fucking huge fuck oh my fucking god .

"A-ah," Hinata splutters. Even he's amazed by the sheer intensity of Ushijima's cock size. The magnificent slab of muscle is pressed up against Hinata's cheek, close to his luscious lips. "You're so big, Toma!" He marvels at the prodigious dick, cheeks growing red. 

"You still want me to fuck you?" He warns, while Hinata can only nod. He sighs and asks, "Where's the lube?" The redhead points to something next to the camera. Ushijima reaches out for it.

And oh God, Ushijima coating his dick in lube is probably the second hottest thing Bokuto has ever seen. Ushijima slaps a chunk of translucent gel (if he wants to fit in Hinata's asshole, he's probably gonna need a lot more) onto the veiny stock he calls a penis and using those arresting hands of his, he skilfully smears his entire manhood with the shiny thing. 

His hands - just as veiny, maybe more so - are muscular. They seem like a grown man's, with strands of thin hair standing up from his phalanx. And his body, the herculean aesthetic of it all. From the bottom of his abs curving inward, toned, triangular body leading to his shaft. The minute details, like the Lilliputian increments along his abdomen or the hairs that goad towards the incredible rod down there.

Bokuto would buy a calendar that would be just filled with pictures of Ushijima's immaculately shaped body. He's not joking.

Slipping away from his Ushijima-centric fantasies (which he doesn't entirely forget), Bokuto strokes his own shaft to Ushijima suddenly lifting Hinata, and rimming his hole with the bare tip of his cock. He's strong. And Hinata's wanton expression only reveals how indulging this must feel. He lets out several moans as Ushijima grinds against the two melons that rest on Hinata's hips. 

Bokuto might write an essay on why Hinata's ass is the greatest thing to happen to volleyball. 

Firstly, the two cheeks (round and smooth) are so firm. They've been built up over time, with sheer exercise and practice building it up further. It's just well shaped. There are no lumps, no cellulite. It's frustratingly smooth. And it probably feels like clouds. 

Bokuto has no idea what Hinata has done - or maybe it's natural - to get his ass to such a perfect, tempting consistency. It oozes sex. It's begging to be fucked, to be wrecked, to be slathered with semen. That's how gorgeous it is.

And don't get Bokuto wrong, plenty of volleyball players have delectable backsides. But none of them come close to the curves of Hinata's lecherous side view. It brings Bokuto to tears with how natural Hinata's ass is. All he does is exercise, and it's just perfect. 

But muscular asses aren't always good. Sometimes they're too hard, too firm which Bokuto has no problem with. He just prefers squishier, bouncier asses. And somehow, Hinata's rear manages to retain this star quality. 

Bokuto will never stop talking about Hinata's ass.

And that uniquely nubile bum gradually fits some of that scrumptious dick into itself. The two are sweating, and aching to bang. But due to certain constraints (Ushijima's jumbo sized dick) it might take longer. Even longer than Bokuto's dick can wait.

Had this been an ordinary live, with ordinary dicks and ordinary asses, Bokuto would not have been this involved or interested in hearing Hinata gasp and Ushijima sigh or watching the two painstakingly struggle.

But this is no ordinary live. It's a speechlessly divine stream that involves possibly the hottest people to play volleyball - or any sport, really - ever. So Bokuto fidgets in his chair, and the glare of the unperceivable scene meets his yellow eyes and he watches. 

He gazes with lust as Ushijima grits his teeth loudly and groans. His erection shivers at the base of Hinata's rear as it throbs with unrequited need. 

By the soft groan he releases and the obvious twitching, Bokuto can only imagine how good Hinata's ass must feel. If it's anything like what it looks like, Hinata's ass is his salvation.

It must be as Ushijima tightly digs his nails into Hinata's thighs, cursing quietly as he watches the boy engulf his cock.

"Shit, you're so tight," he grunts, watching leftover cum seep down his cock. It's Ushijima's turn to fill Hinata's god given hole up. And Bokuto envies him. Who wouldn't? 

It'd be a fucking honour to slide his dick into Hinata's sublime anus. To run his shaft against the magnanimous folds, to drown in the ticking warmth and to explode inside the boy's perfect hole. And to see Hinata's depraved expression, li parted and eyes weary, his opening gushing out with semen. 

But Bokuto's just as covetous as Hinata. Having Ushijima slide in and out with that colossal cock of his must be glorious. Having one's asshole tinge with the taste of Ushijima's magnanimous cock juice will probably take away anyone's chances of ever topping again.

The perfect pair, Bokuto understands, hand furiously racing against his foreskin. Hinata's delirious asshole, Ushijima's incredible cock. He imagined that the boys are raking in piles and piles of dollars. 

Heck, he would pay the thousand dollar quota if he had the chance to. 

And if it made his argument stronger, Hinata's brilliant whimpers echoed through the cushioning of his headphones. They string together like a melody, and the painful expression donning Hinata's face is truly the final bow. 

It seems that the boy has managed to fit two thirds of the monstrous cock into his slim body. Bokuto smirks while Hinata victorious cries, "T-Toma! Your cock is so good! It's reaching the deepest parts of my asshole!" 

Ushijima scoffs, "Acting so cocky now? You haven't even hit my ball sack yet."

Hinata whimpers once more, grinding and moving agonisingly against the miscellaneous base of Ushijima's tough rod. Bokuto watches intensely, the sheer excitement of seeing Hinata wistfully trying his luck at consuming the massive rod. 

His expression has come undone, his seductive facade fading. He takes up the status of a slut, a nymphomaniac with no other intention than to get fucked to an oblivion. 

detroit_devil_666: toma is so hot

yeagerquenn: would pay to see them fuck again

Bokuto feels his own shaft drown in the arousing sensuality that the stream seems to have. His ball sack shivers while Hinata hunks down onto Ushijima's rod. The older shows off the stretched, red hole, with his large meat parading within Hinata's sweet constraints. The awfully beguiling cries that Hinata lets out express the unstated pain and pleasure that Ushijima brings.

"Toma! Your dick's gonna make me go crazy!" Hinata gasps as Ushijima thrusts. It's brilliant. When Hinata arches his back and his eyes roll back from the sheer intensity of Ushijima's cock, Bokuto feels his orgasm drawing nearer and nearer. 

Ushijima snorts, "I’ve barely fucked you and you’re already screaming?” He cockily grabs Hinata’s chin and forcefully makes the boy look up at him. Hinata pants, ass still heaving up and down. “Once I’m done with you, you won’t be fucking able to play for two months.” Of course it’s an exaggeration, but Bokuto can’t help but believe him.

“Toma,” Hinata whimpers, hips painstakingly pushing against Ushijima’s rock hard erection. He scrunches his nose and squeezes his eyes shut. “It’s hard to lift myself -” Ushijima responds quickly to his partner’s complaints and slips his hand under Hinata’s thighs.

He hoists Hinata’s petite body up and with a rough rush, pulls him back down. Hinata squeals from the friction alone. The tiny action seems to trigger something in the ginger as he noticeably grinds on Ushijima’s shaft. The boy grits his teeth, little whines slipping from the corners of his mouth. 

Bokuto shakes in his seat, eying the way Hinata seductively rides Ushijima’s cock. He observed how he winces - the consequences of taking in a huge dick. Ushijima seems to enjoy himself quite a bit, letting out his own faint groans. 

Hinata seems to understand his own sexual power with the way he sways his hips in the right direction and Ushijima releases a momentous sigh. Bokuto will not deny the boy’s ability to ride dick like a pro. Neither will he doubt Ushijima’s strident moves. The older boy knows exactly how to mark someone’s asshole. 

He shifts quite considerably, jerking his hips forward every now and then. His cock bounces backs into Hinata’s asshole. And this only leads to the hottest sounds known to man. “Toma! I can feel it!” the boy babbles. His expression is incidentally, the hottest thing Bokuto has ever seen. 

Hinata pushes back his shoulders, and carefully lifts his legs to present him in a squatting position. His feet brush the cold bench and his private area is in full view. His tiny, erect cock, pink from the blood rushing to his shaft, leaking and shiny from the pre-cum he’s produced. 

“Fuck me harder! Fuck me harder,” Hinata mewls, bouncing up and down on Ushijima’s humongous cock. 

“You sure about that, Sunny?” Bokuto can practically hear Ushijima’s smirk through his arrogant words. Hinata nods deliriously, panting softly. Drool peaks out from the corner of his mouth. 

Hinata is a sex demon. A motherfucking symposium of eroticism. A cornerstone of desire. The owner of the chosen™ asshole. 

His slim hips dip as Ushijima lazily thrusts, creating a gallant thwack sound that resonates in the room. "Oh fuck," Ushijima grunts, clenching his body tightly while feeling the lasting impression of Hinata's miraculous hole. 

Hinata's breathy sounds slip through his teeth as he continues to hover above Ushijima's cock. The boy repeats his actions, confidently rolling against the thick shaft between his buttocks. 

Ushijima pushes his hips forward, cock driving deeper and deeper into Hinata's perfect warmth. He leans into Hinata's ears and whispers something inaudible.

Bokuto's eyes shift towards the leaking, transparency, flowing from Hinata's pretty cock. Damn, he thinks, that's hot. 

"C'mon Sunny, say it," Ushijima urges, squeezing the curves of Hinata's scrumptious bosom. Hinata's moans in response and shakes his head. His face is visibly redder. Ushijima clicks his tongue, "Be a good boy. You're a good boy, aren't you?"

Hinata lifts his head slightly, and mumbles something faint. Ushijima poses a finger at Hinata's hole, as if he's threatening to experiment with how much the boy can take. 

The redhead shakes his head once more and bites his lip. He seems hesitant, as if the statement he'll eventually say is far too embarrassing. 

"I'm yours, Toma," Hinata prefaces. "Rape me, touch me, do whatever you want to me. I'll be your whore from now on. Your cock owns me." He has an ashamed look as he glances at the camera - as if he's telling the viewer that his body belongs to them.

Hinata really fucking knows to get to someone. And their dick. 

Bokuto's sight is blurred, his thoughts are raging with Hinata and Hinata alone. The flurry of orange hair wildly roaming the air as his ass is heaved up and down, lining up with the muscular rod beneath him.

The smacking of skin is clear, as Bokuto's headphones are echoing loud thwacks! and soft, cumbersome moans. His hand slides up and down his cock, personally enchanted by the sight. 

This is probably the best porno he's ever watched. 

Bokuto doesn't really pay attention to when they finish, because his hands are busy racking it up, and his own fantasies of the redhead are drowning out everything else. 

He mentally notes that on paper, Hinata fucking someones may seem menial and irrelevant, but God, if you actually saw it happen, you would never forget it.


	5. kenma has a horse cock

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> kind of an analysis on kenhin's dynamic??? i dont fucking know???? some side plot??? and fluff??? whatever theres porn hope yall are happy with 5.5k words of mediocrity i was listenig to the office theme song while writing this mess and i started CRYING SJJAJAKAK bye
> 
> edit: what the fuck was i thinkig when i wrote this im so embarrassed why did i try to write fluff oh my god im so sorry if ur actually reading this please comment how yall feel about this chapter idc if its hate

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 1) i kinda changed my writing style a little for this??? mostly bc theres so much dialouge and im not used to having to write this much dialouge but im also kind of in a writers block rn  
> 2) do you guys want a bnha version of this???? where deku's a complete slut and bakugou totally gets cucked??  
> 3) im actually working on a fic that im serious about. like its an ushihina, kenhina fic. basically hinata is ushijimas steprbother and hinata has been abused by him for years and when kenma finds out he tries his best to help sho out  
> domt worry there'll be loads of dubious porn !!! im here for u guys<3 but would yall be interested in it?  
> 4) ik yall are tired but for the mext chapter i might do one for the miya twins bc my friends a thot for twins and i love her so i guess i'll have to write another threesome?? i
> 
> ok thank u for reading my fic btw!!! also leave a kudos and a comment i would literally die for a comment yall make me so happy
> 
> edit: i accidentally gave kenma a big dick.

Everyone has had sex (or at least, performed fellatio) with Hinata. Everyone has seen Hinata naked and writhing under them. Everyone has had their dick shoved in one of Hinata's very inviting holes.

But everyone still feels like they're third wheels around Hinata when he's with Kenma. Even if the two are strictly platonic, they sure don't act like it.

Kuroo gags, sometimes, just seeing the way the two act around each other. Kenma will do just about _anything_ for the ginger - even if it means losing all sense of shame.

To Hinata, Kenma's different than all his other fuck buddies. For one thing, Hinata _regularly_ comes back to Kenma. The same way he likes to go back To Daichi. Hinata does more than suck Kenma's dick.

Kuroo walked in on them watching a movie - and Hinata's hand wasn't running up and down Kenma's dick. All in all, Kuroo realised that Hinata thinks of Kenma as more than a big dick.

He's oddly bothered with how they act in public, though. They always maintain some sort of touching, whether Kenma's thin, stringy arms hang off Hinata's small waist or Hinata's resting on Kenma's lap.

He's pretty sure Hinata has cancelled multiple of his dick appointments just to hang out with the blond. Kuroo doesn't get how they aren't dating.

He can't count the number of times Hinata's intruded on their practice, only to drag Kenma away. And Kenma has no qualms about it. It's like he's Hinata's fucking dog.

Kuroo isn't sure how he exactly feels about their ambiguous arrangement. But he'd like for Hinata to stop interfering with their practice.

He doesn't know how Karasuno keeps up with the ginger's sex life.

  
  


"Shou-chan," Kuroo hesitates, hoping that his next words won't remove him from Hinata's long list of fuck buddies. "Aren't you tired of commuting from _Miyagi_ to _Tokyo_?"

Hinata interrupts practice. Hinata is a nuisance. But no one's gonna tell him that. Because everyone still wants to put their dicks up his ass.

Then again, it _is_ a bit much to publicly orgasm in front of your friend's teammates, while rutting against said friend's thigh.

He's heard from his friends in Karasuno that Hinata quite enjoys exhibitionism. And Tsukishima isn't wrong at all. Hinata enjoys showing up in the Nekoma gym and he really, _really_ enjoys riding Kenma's dick in front of everyone.

Of course, he tries to be discreet about it, using Kenma's jacket to cover his exposed ass while he shifts his bare hips on Kenma's dick. But the red that bruises their faces is more informative.

It doesn't really help that when Hinata cums, he's not exactly silent. He makes this little tortured noise - the kind a kitten would make if it was hurt - and everyone can see his tongue dip out and the _way that Kenma glares at them if they so much as look Hinata's way._

For fuck's sake, how is Kenma fine with the entire team watching Hinata ride his _cock_ and upset when they see him _cum_?

_But_ it's not like anyone dislikes seeing Hinata orgasm. Hinata orgasming is objectively hot.

And it's not like Nekomata _\- the old pervert_ , Kuroo thinks - gives a shit. In fact, he suspects that the man's getting off to seeing the ginger gasp and ache.

Shouyou, who's once again rutting against Kenma's right thigh, turns to Kuroo.

Shouyou is at least, fully clothed, this time. Kuroo prefers Shouyou in the nude, but he's quite cute, with his loose shorts and sports bra.

Kuroo notes that his team's focused on Shouyou. Not because they want him out - quite the opposite honestly. Just like how everyone looks at Shouyou, they look at him with desire.

Kuroo wonders how Shouyou's enchanted every single member of Nekoma.

"It's fine!" he chirps, hand curling around Kenma's neck, who seems to be more interested in his Nintendo than the pretty ginger arching his back. "I've got loads of dick appointments in Tokyo anyway!"

Lev chokes. Kuroo forgets that Lev has only recently found out about Hinata's _reputation_.

"So when are those appointments?" Kuroo doesn't want to tell Hinata outright that he wants him to get out of the gym.

Maybe because he doesn't.

Kuroo's attraction to Hinata is weird. He definitely thinks the boy is hot - who wouldn't - but Hinata's kind of odd. What sixteen-year-old has a body count over two hundred?

Hinata's experience makes him weirdly hotter, though.

"Later tonight! That's why I wanna spend as much time as I can with Kenma!" Hinata giggles, moving his hips back and forth.

Kenma grunts slightly and jerks his thigh upwards, causing Shouyou to gasp a little.

Kuroo won't deny that it's kind of hot. _Fuck, any sounds coming from Hinata are guranteed to be hot._

The boy beneath Shouyou probes at Hinata's ass, as his left hand furiously taps on multi-coloured buttons. Kenma really doesn't give a shit who can see him groping Shouyou. After all, Shouyou lets out some _tantalizing_ moans as he digs into the younger's bosom.

Kuroo almost misses the little smirk that crosses Kenma's face as Shouyou softly moans.

Kuroo does wonder, what is the dynamic there?

"What about tomorrow? You can spend time with Kenma. We don't have prac-"

"I've got two orgies booked for tomorrow, no can do."

Kuroo wonders how Hinata can be so upfront about his sex life in front of a crowd. Maybe it's because he's fucked everyone there, but it's still weird that Hinata's ready to tell them anything about his sex life - as if it's someone else's life and not his.

Kuroo shrugs, "How about you cancel for Kenma? You've done it before, right?"

"Can't," Shouyou replies, pushing away Kenma's dirty blond locks to press lithe kisses across his neck. He looks up to Kuroo, hands now roaming underneath Kenma's shirt. "This time I'm getting paid."

_That's a little disturbing._

Kuroo doesn't question it, of course. Even if child prostitution is completely illegal, Hinata's sort of a dubious kid. Now that he thinks about it, Hinata's most likely had sex with grown men.

But that's really none of Kuroo's business, is it?

  
  
  
  
  
  


Kenma _knows_ Hinata is touch starved. Despite him getting fucked day in and out, the boy still craves touch. He wants to be filled up, he wants hands to roam his body all over. He wants to touch other people, he wants human warmth. Hinata _requires_ sex like he requires _food_.

Hinata Shouyou is strange. Touch means the world to Hinata Shouyou. He _needs_ to feel gentle thumbing across his skin, and the shivers that follow it. He absolutely relishes the feeling, the nerve sensation of being touched.

People often get too overwhelmed by Hinata's sexual nature and his experience. Take Lev, for example, who Kenma remembers being almost _afraid_ that he wouldn't be good enough in bed for Hinata.

Of course, the secret to Hinata Shouyou is that he doesn't need you to be good. You could be as bad as you wanted, and he'd still revel in your touch.

Touch. That's all Hinata Shouyou wants. Good sex is a bonus.

_Does that make him a nymphomaniac_? Kenma doesn't really question Hinata's mental state. It's better that way. To leave Hinata in his touch starved ways. Hinata never gets hurt.

Sex is just a way of living to Hinata. Kenma understands that. Hinata _might die_ without being touched. Kenma doesn't want him to die. If Hinata dies, the world would end. The sun _can't_ die. And Hinata's so beautiful, it's _sad._

To think that such a beautiful boy might die if he isn't touched makes Kenma sad. Hinata shouldn't be touched. He's almost too beautiful - too ethereal, too godlike - to be touched. He shouldn't be _stained._

Kenma thinks that people might get too cocky if they touch Shouyou. Because Shouyou is like the sun. If they touch the sun and they survive, they'll start thinking they can touch the sun however much they want.

They _shouldn't_ be able to. Shouyou is too good for them. Too good to be touched. Too good to be held. Too good to be considered an equal.

Icarus shouldn't survive. But he does. Because the sun lets him live. The sun burns just as bright, but has learnt to control its fire.

The sun shouldn't be touched. Yet it needs to be touched.

Kenma thinks it's unfair. He thinks it's horrible.

Hinata shouldn't be touched. _So why does he need to be touched?_

Beauty's paradox. Kenma likes to think that Hinata is just _too beautiful_. With his unyielding cocoa eyes, his small, slanted nose and his soft, virile lips. Hinata Shouyou was too beautiful to even exist.

He's too _much_ and they were _so, so_ close to the sun and they couldn't take it.

So the sun adjusted his flames.

He shouldn't have to.

Kenma kept quiet about his views on Hinata Shouyou. Hinata would shrug it away and tell him he just liked sex. Kenma wondered if something as beautiful as the sun would be able to burn out.

If Shouyou craved touch, Kenma would give it to him. After all, he'd rather die than see the sun die.

  
  


Kenma is rather informed about Hinata's sex life. The boy confesses everything to him, from the people to the positions to the birthmarks on the other's nude body. Kenma listens to Hinata's stories, stroking Hinata's hair as he curls up next to him.

Kenma knows things he shouldn't. He knows about the scar on Oikawa's left ass cheek (although he isn't sure that he wants to know) and Asahi's cuckolding kink. He knows that Miya Osamu and Miya Atsumu are surprisingly synchronised and civil in bed, and he unfortunately knows that Kageyama Tobio is smaller than average.

Hinata Shouyou tells him all these things. And he's grateful. He listens intently, giggling and whistling softly to especially absurd tales. Like how Akaashi loves to eat ass, or that Sugawara is especially conscious of STIs.

When Hinata tells him these stories, the ginger's voice is soft. It brings them to a lull, and they fall asleep, eventually, pressed up against each other and Hinata's mumbles dying out.

When Hinata tells him the stories, he sounds nothing like when he has sex. Hinata's pretty when he rambles on, when he tucks a piece of hair behind Kenma's hair, when he sensually kisses Kenma on the lips. Hinata is quiet. Not a starved quiet.

He's not longing when he whispers his stories to Kenma. He seems blissfully awake. He doesn't crave sex, he craves company. Kenma sometimes cries as Hinata sleeps and he ponders for hours, _why can't Hinata always be like this?_

A part of him wants this blissful, unaware Hinata to exist. Exist fully, exist as the main point to Hinata Shouyou.

But if that were to happen, the sweet, endearing moments exchanged between the two would become everyone's. Kenma doesn't mind letting everyone fuck Hinata. Fucking is a necessity to Hinata. There are no passionate feelings when they _fuck._

But when Hinata curses quietly, laughing away, and goes back to his beautiful, Hinata-like stories, Kenma understands the trust lying beneath the sheets. As they roll under the covers, this version of Shouyou is meant only for him.

He doesn't think even _Daichi_ can coerce this from Hinata.

  
  


Sex is uneventful for Kenma and Hinata. It's not a raw, passionate event. Sex is merely something to pass the time. Neither of them try too hard to please each other.

Kenma likes it that way. Sex is relaxing, and he always enjoys their conversations as Hinata sits on his cock. It's never made a big deal. And it always feels good. Even if Hinata is unmoving, his hole still feels like Eden.

He doesn't want it to ever change. Kenma likes Hinata being his cock warmer, as he occasionally thrusts in between games. The boy is sweet, as he lightly pants, ricocheting around Kenma's cock. Kenma likes hearing Shouyou.

He lets out little moans, each one like a piano chord, mixed with desire. Kenma knows he doesn't make Shouyou feel the best, but he's content with making the boy feel at least a little pleasure.

He notes that Shouyou is always marked. Marked with bruises from other boys, other _men_. Some are faded, some are fresh. Shouyou is never pure white.

Kenma isn't sure how to react when he sees them. He votes to ignore it completely and doesn't question why some look worse than the rest.

It irks him a little, when Shouyou wears all sorts of revealing clothes - his marks are in the open, glaring at Kenma. Kenma doesn't want Shouyou to be marked.

But he knows Shouyou loves being marked. Shouyou tells him about each bite, flaunting some, and hesitating when it came to others. The bite on his upper neck, close to his ear is from Ushijima. Apparently he has a really huge cock.

The one on his chest, overlapping with his nipple is from Tsukishima, who Kenma hears is particularly keen on nipple play. Kenma doesn't like Tsukishima. He irritates him, with his cocky attitude and apathetic front towards Shouyou.

Kenma hates the mark next to Shouyou's cock and on his inner thigh. He hates it so much because Shouyou hates it too. Shouyou doesn't mention anything about the person when he tells Kenma about it.

"I got paid a hundred dollars."

That was the only thing Shouyou mentioned about the mark. Kenma hugged Shouyou. Shouyou didn't cry.

Shouyou loves being marked because he feels touched. He's reminded of the touches that simply _bleed_ through him, by the blinding memories they bring along. Kenma doesn't understand his reasoning completely.

But if Shouyou loves the marks that paint his entire body, Kenma will keep his mouth shut.

Another thing about Shouyou is his scent. He smells like sex most of the time. Blended with Shouyou's natural cream scent and a little musk. Kenma simply cannot get the scent out of his head.

It's so poignant - so infused in Kenma's senses that he'd be able to pick up the scent even if Shouyou was in the middle of a crowd. Kenma loves it. Kenma loves the small whiffs of vanilla and the tinge of musk that haunt him.

Hinata smells like he's been touched. Kenma hates it. But when he smells it on Shouyou - when he breathes in Hinata's homely, _Shouyou_ scent, he's filled with familiarity. And memories.

Kenma loves Shouyou's scent. Though he prays that one day, he stops inhaling the cologne like musk and stench of sex when he dives his head into the crook of Hinata's neck.

It's an unrealistic wish, but Kenma doesn't care.

Kenma wants Hinata to be all his. But he'll never say it.

  
  
  
  


The first time Shouyou came over, Kenma's mother told him that he was too young to purchase any services from a prostitute. Kenma can see why she thought that Shouyou was a high class whore. He's always dressed in stockings and linen babydoll dresses with big puffer coats.

Kenma thinks that Shouyou is extraordinarily pretty when he wears dresses.

The first time Shouyou saw Kenma's dick, for once in his life, he gagged.

"Kenma."

"Is something wrong with it?

"This is bigger than _Ushijima Wakatoshi's_ cock."

"Oh."

"No fucking way."

"It's really-"

"I've seen a _lot_ of dicks in my life. But you have the _biggest one._ "

Kenma's heard a lot of things about his dick. He knows it's humongous. But to have the biggest cock _Hinata's_ ever seen is honourable.

Hinata's grown to love his cock. He loves bouncing up on it, and Kenma loves gazing at Hinata's small, flushed body, hovering above his ballsack. He loves how snug Hinata's asshole is, how it squeezes with the lightest of touches.

He loves to see Hinata suck on it. Because when Hinata sucks Kenma's dick, he uses a very _different_ technique than he normally does. Hinata doesn't bother to deep throat Kenna. Occasionally, or if Kenma asks, he will. But Hinata likes to suck at the tip.

He likes to fit his small mouth over Kenma's cock, licking his slit like one would do to a lollipop or a popsicle. Hinata thinks it's comfortable that way, and Kenma adores it when he does.

Hinata's _adorable_ , sweetly bobbing his head up and down, swirling his tongue all over Kenma's cock.

Sex is so wonderfully _comfortable_ for them.

  
  
  


Kenma doesn't like that Kuroo and his friends are showing up uninvited, when _today_ is the day that he and _Hinata_ are supposed to be spending _alone_ together.

Reluctantly, he lets them in. Only because they might die of frostbite in the cold outside and Kenma doesn't want four deaths on his hands.

"So, why _are_ you here?" Kenma asks Kuroo.

Tsukishima blushes and Kenma raises an eyebrow. "Oh, we were just gonna play some drinking games," Kuroo smirked.

Kenma frowns. "So why come to my house to play them?"

"We were totally supposed to crash at my place!" Bokuto exclaims, his hand clutching Akaashi's. "But like, we can't, because my parents are home and we don't have any money for a hotel room!"

"We spent it all on the alcohol," Akaashi sighs regretfully. Kenma notices the bulky plastic bag in his hands.

"Hinata's coming over today," Kenma retorts.

"That means he can play too!" Bokuto gleefully yelps.

"No _fucking_ way," Kenma glares. The boys behind him freeze.

"Why not?" Tsukishima smirks. He pushes up his glasses, and _God, Kenma hates him._ "It's not like he's your boyfriend."

_Yeah, but it's not like Hinata likes sucking your dicks as much as he likes sucking mine._

Of course, Kenma doesn't say it out loud. He grumbles, "Just don't bother us."

Tsukishima is _irritating._ He's not even annoyingly endearing. He just gets on Kenma's nerves. He treats Hinata like shit, because Tsukishima's a _dick._

He doesn't even know why Kuroo and Bokuto like him. Tsukishima is passive aggressive, a _tart_ , and Kenma _knows_ for a fact that he's a little below average. Hinata told him.

But at least not all of Kuroo's friends are as bothersome as Tsukishima. Akaashi's nice. Kenma quite likes Akaashi. He keeps to himself. Sometimes they'll have short and nice conversations.

Kenma really can't picture Akaashi as a BDSM freak, but people can be deceiving. He doesn't mind though, he enjoys listening to Akaashi and sharing setter techniques. Sometimes they'll even share stories about Hinata.

Tales of Hinata in bed are fun to hear.

Bokuto is a bit more annoying than Akaashi, but it's all in good fun. Kenma likes that he dotes on Hinata, and Kenma thinks that Bokuto can be funny. _At times._

He doesn't really talk to Bokuto much, and most of their interactions are through group activities.

Hinata tells him that Bokuto's birthmark is right on his asshole.

  
  
  


When they arrive to his room, Kenma warns, "Don't get fucking wasted. Or I'm kicking you out."

"You wouldn't dare," Kuroo chuckles, his arm curling around Tsukishima.

"I'm sure one of Shou's dick appointments will lend you guys a room," Kenma retorts.

"Thanks," Akaashi purses his lips. "Sorry for intruding."

_Akaashi really is Kenma's favourite out of Kuroo's friend group_.

" 's fine. It's Kuroo's fault anyway."

"Oi!"

"When's Shou-chan coming?" Bokuto excitedly nods.

Bokuto treats Hinata especially well. Kenma would make a joke about how Bokuto's like Hinata's dad. If only Bokuto hadn't shoved his dick up Hinata's ass.

"Dunno. He usually lets himself in."

"You've already given him a key?" Tsukishima tilts his head, teasing Kenma.

Kenma ignores him.

  
  
  


"How did the cashier let you guys even buy alcohol?" Kenma frowns, as the others sit down on the carpeted floor.

"Tsukishima helped us out with that. He apparently knew someone who could forge fake IDs."

"It was my coach."

"Wait he _gave you them_?" Kenma chokes. Nekomata would never do such a thing. Unless he pimped out Hinata to him. Which Kenma would rather die than do.

"He bought me a box of condoms too. Told me to tell the others to stop fucking Hinata or something," Tsukishima shrugged. He pulled out the cart of beers.

Kenma wonders what the story behind that is. He'll ask Hinata later.

"Your coach _knows_ that Hinata's the team mattress?" Akaashi raised an eyebrow.

"He would literally have to be blind and deaf to not know," Tsukishima added.

The other four nodded understandingly.

"He literally told you to get a prostitute," Kuroo laughed.

Kenma got up, heading towards his playstation. He grabbed his headphones. "When Shou comes, tell me. And you guys _better_ not puke all over my fucking floor. "

  
  
  


It was decided that they were to play Never Have I Ever. Which was a classic game to get drunk in. Kuroo had taken four shots, leaving him with six fingers. Bokuto had taken two, with a whopping eight fingers left. Akaashi had three fingers left, with Tsukishima still at all ten.

"Never have I ever tied Hinata up," Kuroo whistled, knowing that this was a killer move as he watched three fingers instantly go down.

"You know the fact that _you_ _haven't_ tied Shou-chan up tells us more about you than it does us," Bokuto sent Kuroo a dirty look.

"What's this about tying me up?"

"Speak of the devil," Akaashi mutters.

Hinata smiles down at the quartet as he enters Kenma's room. He waves at them before flinging his arms around Kenma, who's sitting down.

Tsukishima watches the way his skirts flow intently, sucking in his breath as his smooth leg is exposed. Hinata's always so pretty. He notices smudged mascara on his face.

Kenma knows the meaning behind Hinata's stained skin. He wishes he doesn't.

" _Kenma_!" the ginger playfully gasps, fingers twirling around his friend's dyed locks.

He's always so delighted to see Kenma. That's really the biggest difference between Kenma and all the other boys that Hinata fucks. Hinata is always _ready_ to see Kenma.

It's easy to see that Hinata adores Kenma and vice versa.

Kenma pushes back his headset, tilting his head to see Hinata crouching down. Hinata's hands race over Kenma's face, he seems so gentle when he deals with Kenma.

"Shou," his breathlessly whispers. "What kind of hotel did you have to go to this time?"

Shouyou promptly sits on his lap, his dress riding up his thigh. The quartet observes the pair and their instantaneous touch. It seems almost routine, the way they run their hands over each other.

It seems domestic and blissful. Touch seems so natural between them.

"It was a motel," he purrs, slipping his hands under Kenma's shirt, tracing his toned belly and kissing his neck softly.

He unbuckles Kenma's belt. Kenma lets him. He's used to it. Shouyou unzips Kenma's jeans and pulls down his briefs, taking a hold of the half-hard cock beneath his fingers. Kenma burns.

Shouyou's touch - it's light, but it sears through him. Every single time Shouyou places his fingers on Kenma, with even just a flick of his finger, or a short kitten lick, when he barely even grazes Kenma's skin, Kenma feels the impact of everything. It's unnerving, but all the more beautiful.

Shouyou burns him. The sun burns so bright, he burns with such a fiery glare that Kenma aches. But Kenma relishes each ray of light that bathes him - even if a fireball is hurtling towards him.

Kenma gulps. He allows Shouyou to grope him. He loves it when he does. Shouyou does it with the utmost care. He lightly strokes the underside of Kenma's base, before rolling his balls between his soft palms

Kenma watches silently - in awe _and_ pleasure - as Shouyou lifts up his skirt, revealing the translucent pair of panties underneath. Once again, Kenma burns. He's red - he shouldn't be. Shouyou is _gorgeous_ on top of him.

His supple body, his curved thighs and his erotic face. He's there for Kenma, in this moment, _Kenma_ is all he wants.

Shouyou leans back, spreading his legs apart and pulling his lacy panties to the side - Kenma is sure that Daichi's the one who bought them for Hinata, he _loves_ to spoil him - revealing his baby cock and _dripping asshole._

Hinata's asshole is fucking glistening. Kenma glances at the tiny details, the folds of skin around his rim, the jarring warm pink between Hinata's lascivious thighs.

"I've already prepped myself," he mutters, drawing his face closer to Kenma's and he shifts himself onto Kenma's cock. His hands are wrapped around the blond's rod, hastily pumping up and down.

_He can't wait to feel the warmth of Hinata's insides._

Kenma's already rock hard - Hinata's touch makes him easy to ruin - and it's twitching, _begging_ to bulge against Hinata's comely ass. Kenma smiles up at Shouyou, as the boy pants, lowering himself onto Kenma's manhood.

"You're so pretty," Kenma mumbles, arms already encircling the boy's waist. He strokes Hinata's face, watching, _enjoying_ , the way that Hinata came undone as soon as he felt the tip of Kenma's dick bulging against his entrance.

Shouyou weakly smiles back, and spreads his legs further apart, slowly but surely taking into the humongous dick beneath him.

Kenma feels the incoming warmth bathing his cock, and thrusts his hips forward. Hinata curls his toes tightly, letting out all of his delectable sounds as Kenma pushes towards the needy asshole above him.

"You can be slow, I don't mind," Kenma assures Hinata, fondling the soft curves of Hinata's ass.

Kenma's always so considerate. Hinata loves that about Kenma. Shouyou doesn't have to try when it comes to Kenma. He lets Shouyou touch him, whichever way he wants to. Kenma doesn't try either. Their sex is always immediate, always just a comfortable time. There's no need to rush for them.

Shouyou wonders if he'll ever meet someone who understands him as much as Kenma does.

"But I want your cock in me _now_ ," Shouyou whines, arching his back and squeezing his ass tight.

Kenma's cock means the _world_ to Shouyou. He loves how big it is, how the girth always exceeds expectations, how good it feels when he can see it bulging in his stomach.

Shouyou feels warm all over when Kenma's tip is positioned right at his hole. He's blushing. Kenma makes him feel so heated. Like a sauna.

"Needy slut," he smirks.

He can feel his cock being encased by moist, scrumptious walls that tighten and gasp at him. It's a miracle that Hinata's still so tight after all the times that he's fucked him.

Kenma groans softly, pulling Hinata close to his chest and massaging the pillowy bosom sandwiching his cock.

"You always feel so good, Shou," he sighs contentedly.

Shouyou seems relieved to have taken in all of Kenma's glorious dick. He grins at Kenma, wrapping his arms around Kenma's neck while Kenma picks up his game controller.

Shouyou's body relaxes, happy to feel Kenma's cock in him again. It's as if his cock belongs there.

"You can't just fuck in front of us," Tsukishima splutters, completely breaking the silence.

"Hmm?" Shouyou murmurs, expression soft and his hands hung idly around Kenma's neck. "But I _love_ Kenma's cock in me."

Shouyou lolls his head, eyelids drooping. He wraps his legs around Kenma's waist, drowsy and in love with the quiet pleasure rocking between his thighs.

"Why isn't Kenma moving?" Kuroo grumbles. Really, if one wants to enjoy Hinata's ass to its fullest potential, they should thrust as hard as they can, as fast as they can.

"I like it this way," Kenma sighs, fingers moving in all directions across his keyboard.

He hears Tsukishima scoffing.

"If you aren't gonna move, pass Shouyou to us," Bokuto whines.

"Fuck off," Kenma growls. Shouyou moans in response. He grips Shouyou even tighter.

Akaashi frowns. He likes Shouyou quite a bit, and he too, indulges himself with the ginger boy.

"You're so possessive over him," he comments.

Kenma grunts.

"Are you in love with him, or something?" Kuroo jokes.

"Of course he is," Hinata whimpers. He pulls his head back to Kenma. "You are, aren't you?" His lips look so enticing to Kenma.

"I _am_ ," Kenma murmurs, lips pressing against Shouyou's plump flower. His tongue explores the soft comfort that is Hinata Shouyou's mouth. He tastes like toasted marshmallows and nectarine.

Tsukishima gapes - he's somehow shocked by Kenma's answer.

"Aren't you guys just friends?" The taller blond tries to grasp what exactly is happening.

"I love Kenma!" Hinata tears himself away from their affectionate embrace to squeal.

"So you're like, romantically involved?"

"Nuh uh, " Hinata shrugs, tugging at the edge of Kenma's shirt.

"Wait what the _fuck_ ," Tsukishima can't seem to understand what exactly is their relationship.

"Are you guys in an open relationship?" Bokuto's confused now, too.

"I don't know," Hinata giggles, his airy tone dancing around Kenma's heart.

"I just love Shou," Kenma replies. "Do we _need_ to label our relationship?"

"That's like, kinda deep," Kuroo nods. Kenma shoots him a weird look.

Hinata feels so full, with his tiny body about to burst with Kenma's gigantic cock. His heart, however, is always on the verge of bursting, because he absolutely loves Kenma, regardless of whether he's being fucked or not.

"I love a lot of people," Shouyou mulls over his relationships.

And he does. He loves a great number of people. He loves Bokuto. He loves Daichi. He loves almost all his teammates at Karasuno. He loves almost _all_ the teams he's played with.

But he knows he loves Kenma more.

Kenma cups Shouyou's face, bringing him in for another kiss.

"We should play Never Have I Ever: Shouyou Edition," Akaashi suggests, out of the blue, interrupting the duo's kiss.

The five other teens turn to him, and Kuroo asks, "And what does this Shouyou edition _entail_?" Kuroo himself is rather interested in the unexpected turn of events.

"Never Have I Ever but all of the experiences have to do with Hinata."

"What brought this on?" Tsukishima raises an eyebrow.

"I mean, clearly, all of us feel a lot of things towards Shouyou," his gaze is directed at Kenma. "And we've all had some very _interesting_ experiences with him. I think it'd be pretty fun to play a game using them."

Akaashi is curious about Hinata. He wonders how others experience the boy's presence.

"Yo, that actually does sound pretty fun," Bokuto nods. "Kenma can play too!"

Kenma shrugs, stroking Hinata's back. He doesn't mind sharing his experiences about Shouyou. He doesn't have anything bad to say.

"Wait so what's the winner's prize?" Kuroo brings up.

Akaashi eyes Hinata, and he must be in a particularly cheeky mood today because he replies, "Well, who _else_ other than Shouyou?"

"We've gotta ask his keeper first," Kuroo plays along.

They turn to Kenma.

"As if. The prize is not getting kicked out."

Hinata shifts a little, snugly fit in Kenma's lap.

"Killjoy," Tsukishima retorts

"It's not like you'd be able to make him feel good anyway," Kenma rolls his eyes. Under his breath he mutters, " _Four inch_."

"Fuck _you_ ," Tsukishima sneers.

"Woah woah now, it's not about the size of the boat, it's about the motion of the ocean," Bokuto says.

"I mean, Kenma does have a horse cock."

"Wait forreal?" Bokuto widens his eyes. "I wanna see."

"Shrimp, get off his dick," Tsukishima warns.

"No _way_ ," Shouyou slurs, his insides tingling with Kenma's huge shaft.

"Are we gonna start the game or not?" Akaashi groans.

"Fine, fine."

"Okay, we'll go in a clockwise direction. For every finger lost, take a shot."

Five other heads nod (aside from Hinata, who can't exactly play the game).

The game starts with Tsukishima. And boy, does he spend a long time deciding what he wants to say. He wants to knock out the rest. He does play in a sports team, he can't help but be a little competitive.

"Hurry up!"

"Shut up Tetsu, I was _thinking_ ," he sneers. He has an annoying smirk on his face before he lays out his cards, "Never have I ever fallen in love with Shouyou."

Bokuto and Kenma immediately take their shots. Akaashi hesitates, but caves in.

"You don't love me, Tsuki?" Hinata babbles, the grand cock still affecting his ability to speak.

"No," he scoffs.

The younger looks at him with pleading eyes, pouting. "B-but I love _you_ , Tsuki!" He's practically drunk on pleasure - drunk on the feeling of having Kenma's cock stuffed in his soaked hole.

Tsukishima blushes.

"Pussy," Kuroo grins. "Never have I ever _not_ been in a threesome with Shrimpy."

No one moves an inch.

Hinata smiles to himself.

"Never have I ever made Shouyou drink my piss," Bokuto doesn't think anyone's fingers will go down, but Akaashi manages to exceed expectations.

_Akaashi is into some pretty odd stuff,_ Hinata thinks. The older boy has confessed to him about his questionable sexual triggers. Hinata doesn't say anything about them.

Kenma is shocked, despite his empty expression. Akaashi truly is a wild card. Kuroo feels the same way, but he's much more vocal about the shock.

"Really now?'

"I don't wanna hear a _thing_ about piss drinking," Tsukishima states before they even have the chance to start up a conversation. They move onto the next person.

"Never have I ever gotten topped by Hinata."

The entire room erupts into laughter. Kuroo starts _wheezing_ , while Bokuto cackles, holding his arms towards his stomach. Even Tsukishima lets out a fit of giggles. Kenma tries his best to keep his laughter to himself.

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	6. is it possible to give a handjob and fall in love?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> PLEASE READ:  
> im sure all of you have heard about the george floyd situation. and bc my fic is somewhat popular i think i should help out  
> please click the link and sign the petition to help. :)  
> https://www.change.org/p/mayor-jacob-frey-justice-for-george-floyd?recruiter=1098951596&recruited_by_id=214198b0-a24d-11ea-95b3-f7f273db3d6f&utm_source=share_petition&utm_medium=copylink&utm_campaign=psf_combo_share_abi
> 
> anyway enjoy this chapter :>
> 
> edit: OK im so sorry guys!!!  
> TW WARNING: ukai/hinata and i would like to mention that hinata is still 16 in this fic

"You fucked Hinata," Nishinoya spits.

He's fiery, frustrated with hate, mad with regret, sad with disappointment. Nishinoya is wounded with pools of the moon's soft emotions. And he isn't sure if he's ready to direct it at himself.

Ukai is the perpetrator. The force that abused Hinata. The law condemns him. And Ukai can only nod. He can fucking hear the distate rolling off Nishinoya's tongue. It burns.

"That's fucking disgusting, you know that?" he growls. Ukai knows. Ukai knows all too well and Ukai feels shivers crawl up on his body.

Yes, he fucked Hinata. His slimy hands, his hot breath, whispering all over Hinata's body. The way he sucked him in, accepted him for all he was. Twenty-seven and unable to refuse the little ginger.

Ukai has so much to regret.

"I know," he whispers breathlessly.

Hinata was beautiful. Do they know that? Of course they do, Ukai thinks. Underneath his bigger, bulkier body, Hinata was petite and unceremoniously kind. His soft touch, hands pressing against Ukai's cheeks, with his mirthful smile as Ukai thrusted back into him.

Over and over. Ready to look at Hinata, ready to bathe in the boy's winsome aura, his ravishing looks and damp locks.

He confessed his sins. He admitted his wrongdoings. He expected this reaction - these uncouth, raging, tormented expressions that are branded on their faces. Ukai deserves it.

He touched Hinata. He can still remember his scent - it was like willowed vanilla. Ukai tried so hard that night to memorize all of Hinata's body. He must have stroked every stripe of skin on Hinat's body.

He was enthralled, enchanted - drunk on the wholly, magnificent presence of the boy on that small motelesque bed.

The sun sat, he was curled up, he was pushed into Ukai's arms. Ukai touches the sun. Only this time, he lets the sun burn him.

"Why?" Suga purses his lips. Ukai notes how he clenches his cheeks, like he's trying to stay quiet. Trying not to explode with hate.

"He was," Ukai pauses. Why does he fuck Hinata? Why does anyone fuck Hinata? They want to touch the sun, they want to come out unscathed, they want to bathe in the sun's soft glory. "Beautiful."

Daichi audibly chokes on his own recollection of his experiences with Hinata. From a disgusting standpoint, he understands Ukai. Ukai and his revolting affinity for Hinata.

It's so hard to refuse such a beautiful boy like Hinata. It's so hard to ignore that brilliant presence.

Daichi grits his teeth. He doesn't want to relate to Ukai. He doesn't want to be reminded that he knows. He knows that Hinata's touch has been secretly burning everyone.

Ukai looks down at his worn out shoes, unwilling to face his students. They glare at him, disappointed. He should do something - should comfort them, should help them.

He took advantage of one of them.

Ukai flexes his toes inside the shields of his soles, and tries to remember what it was like when he was wrapped up in a mountain of sheets, curled up and safe in his blanket.

Inside soft warmth. A safe, sweet warmth. Hinata's warmth.

Hinata was so warm. One would expect the sun to be fiery, to be insanely hot, and burning at an incorrigible temperature. But Hinata's a campfire. Burning with oak wood and crackling with a comforting warmth.

But in the moonlight, he shines. Shines like the sun is supposed to.

Ukai wants to say sorry for making him adjust his flames.

Ukai hates himself.

"Y-you can't just say that," Tanaka grits his teeth.

He tries - and he does - to look up at Tanaka, with his furrowed brows and prickly buzzcut. His watery eyes - so full of shame and brimming with guilt.

Tanaka doesn't know how to feel, how to address his coach, how to even look at Ukai. He only knows how to scream, how to bare his teeth, how to condemn.

He doesn't know how to condemn himself. How to accept Ukai's hatred as his own. Tanaka can barely function right now.

"Did you all know that he's been going around, doing that?" Ukai doesn't want it to be true. Yet, a sick part of him prays they're all just as guilty as he is.

He doesn't want to be the only one who's tainted Hinata. He doesn't want to be the man known for ruining the sun. Not alone.

Pay. Understand. You're exactly like me. Ukai doesn't admit out loud, but he's afraid. Afraid of the fact that he's touched the sun and may be the only one to do so.

Tsukishima speaks up, in a baritone voice, "You mean going around and getting paid to fuck? Yeah, we knew."

Ukai almost sighs in relief.

"But at least we're not the ones coaching a high school team and fucking a sixteen-year-old."

Tsukishima is aware. Aware of the situation at hand. He pretends not to care. He feels guilty.

Ukai aches. Ukai contemplates leaving Karasuno. He grits his teeth, sitting criss-crossed, head buried in his arms and wonders how he'll tell Takeda and the team that he's quitting. He cries, knowing if he leaves them for such selfish reasons, he'll never forgive himself. Ukai Keishin needs to take responsibility, but he can't bring himself to look at any of them in the eye.

Especially Hinata.

But that's how it was supposed to be. He should've stayed in his own lane, feeling the sun's sweet rays douse him gently - he should never have looked at the sun in the first place. Much less touch the sun.

But he did. And now Ukai burns, he burns with the agony of knowing that he's another reason for letting the sun burn out.

"If you all knew, why didn't you tell anybody," Ukai bites his lip.

Silence. A poignant silence that absolutely ruins all of them. A silence made of unsaid guilt. A silence that they need. A silence that breaks each and every one of them.

"Shut up," Kageyama cries. He hesitates and doesn't say anything else.

Ukai has never seen Kageyama in such a manner. Such an unplugged, unfiltered, hopeless manner. Ukai hates what he's done. He hates what the team hasn't done. Ukai pushes his tears back.

"What are you guys doing?"

That voice. That horrible, awful voice. Ukai loves it. Loves the way it makes his body shiver - loves the way it softens everything.

Hinata's squeaky little shoes press against the floorboards, with his glossy lips - they looked so fucking good on Ukai's dick - and his slim legs. They're so exposed, almost blinding with the sunlight that hits his calves, and so smooth.

Hinata's appearance glares at him. It's blaring, the way he shines, and even his movement - all of it hurts Ukai's eyes.

Ukai remembers everything. The way Hinata's body would twirl and spin, the way his back would arch with the right amount of force. He can see the details - the ones no one would notice - that pepper Hinata's body. Ukai wonders if he's the only one who knows about the yellow splatter in his cocoa, honey irises.

"Hinata," Suga gulps.

"D-did coach Ukai really fuck you?" Asahi bites his lip. He wants Hinata to say no. Say that everything's a lie. That they had nothing to do with him pimping himself out.

Asahi is terrified.

"What's it to you?" Hinata cheekily grins. He runs his hands through his curls, unaware of the deathly presence in the gymnasium.

Always so bláse. Passionate about volleyball and airy about everything else. He took it all as a joke, a humongous, funny scene.

"It's not a fucking joke," Kageyama growls. "He - he told us that you let him touch you."

It's horrifying. He doesn't want to think that his coach has even gone near Hinata - has touched Hinata, has explored all the curves on Hinata's soft body.

Ukai has a lot of conflicting feelings about Kageyama's words. Let him. It implies that Hinata's at fault. Like Hinata's at fault for Ukai touching him. If only that were true. If only he had enough strength, enough self-control to refuse him. To ignore his friend's stories about the ginger.

"You all seem upset - "

"Of course, we're fucking upset!"

"You guys are making a big deal over nothing," Hinata frowns, resting his duffel bag onto the bench and unzipping it.

He should be furious. Should be traumatised. Hinata should hate Ukai. Hinata should not be as calm as he is.

But Hinata's done this a thousand times.

Ukai's concerned. Worried that Hinata's a victim of child abuse. He remembers that he committed a crime yesterday, by having sex with a small sixteen-year-old who looks like he's not even in high school yet.

Ukai wants to puke his guts out.

"He touched a fucking minor," Kageyama roars. "He touched you. Aren't you pissed?"

"No," Hinata giggles. "Why are you guys so angry now? 'S not the first time some guy paid me."

"You what?" Daichi widens his eyes and he turns to Ukai, whose eyes seem to avoid all of them.

"I," Ukai can't justify paying to fuck a kid.

And they can't justify why they took so long to find fault in Hinata's nymphomaniacal ways.

"Calm down, Daichi," Hinata shrugs.

He was so curious about Hinata. So curious about the pretty little boy and his enchanting, beguiling ways. He tried at first. He really did. He shook off any intent to call him up. But then he bumped into him.

Hinata was just so pretty in his linen blouse and tiny skirt.

"He paid to fuck you."

"You guys already know that I get paid to fuck."

They don't. Kageyama refuses to admit it. He won't be able to take it. He's another reason why the sun is burning out. But he doesn't want to be.

In their orange-black jerseys, and their clenched fists, each and every member of Karasuno know that they've ruined Hinata. Should they have stepped in sooner? Yes. It's an obvious answer.

It's awful, it burns through each of them - they should have been burned to a crisp a long time ago - that Ukai isn't the only problem residing in the gymnasium. They all have something to do with Hinata's ruin.

No. Tanaka will not accept it. He was ensnared by Hinata's relentless beauty, he just wanted to touch him - just for a second. He didn't mean to prolong his touch. It couldn't be helped.

He was not to be blamed.

They know. They've all known. Hinata was always open about his sex life, mentioning things about his dates for the night, or the hotel he would be going to, or the men he would let come into his house.

Perhaps it is a team problem. A problem that plagues Karasuno - one that they do not have a solution for.

Hinata roams, he roams away from them all, he explores every inch, every corner of the world, he finds touch wherever he goes. And it's no surprise that he would look for touch outside of the law.

There is no age limit to touch. No age limit to the fiery, scorching rays of the sun. Worst of all, there is no limit whatsoever when it comes to Hinata.

Trap him.

Lock him up.

They can't. Hinata is a god, too strong, too powerful - too beautiful for them to even stop. They shouldn't have touched him in the first place.

Not the sun. Never the sun.

Perhaps they should have gone after little stars, sprinkled across a starry sky. But how could they resist the biggest, brightest star of all? They had no chance when it came to his illuminating rays, and blazing heat. No chance whatsoever. For the sun was so hard not to touch.

Without restrictions, the sun was such a erogenous zone, such a light-hearted being, such a magnificent darling that they were unable to control themselves. It was an unspoken rule, made by Mother Nature herself. They were not supposed to even come close to the sun.

Whatever Hinata does in his free time, that's none of our business.

It became their business once they touched the sun.

They are burned all over, scarred for life, with mottled skin and red marks. It's a reminder for life - a horrible mistake. A punishment. A brutal force of hate directed at them.

They came too close to the sun again. And they were being forced to gaze at him, in all his undignified glory.

Ukai wants to regret smearing his disgusting touch all over Hinata.

He doesn't.

Practice continues on. As if nothing's happened. No one dares to bring up the topic.

Miya Atsumu laments over the fact Hinata Shouyou is the first boy he's ever had a crush on, and the first person he's ever wanted to own. Own as in keep in a cage and hide them away - lock them up in a tower so no one will ever be able to lay their eyes on Hinata ever again. All because he's in love with Hinata, according to Osamu.

Falling in love with Hinata is something Atsumu is very conflicted over. For one thing, Atsumu doesn't actually want to admit that he's gay - not like he's against gay people or anything, unless his internalised homophobia is actually real. Not possible. Atsumu is open minded as fuck. When Osamu admitted he was totally banging Suna Rintarou, Atsumu congratulated him. You know, the exact opposite of what a homophobe would do.

Atsumu's fine with the people around him being gay. He could care less. Whether they like dick or not is none of his business. But to think that he himself is actually a homosexual is a little weird. He could never be gay. He's liked girls - although they've always been missing something, in his opinion, but that doesn't mean he's gay.

It's just Hinata's ass that makes him feel a sort of way. He's never felt the same way around girls before. Atsumu has held countless pairs of boobs in his lifetime, but not a single pair has made him spring a boner in a gym court. And the thing is, he's never even touched Hinata's ass.

Neither has he felt that way around anyone else's ass. He's been seeing bulky boys soaking with soapy suds and steaming from a hot shower for years, but in all of those experiences he's always managed to stay flaccid most of the time. But that's just how puberty and hormones work. It's not because he secretly gets off to firm asses on a blocky build with a hefty cock at the bottom.

Atsumu is gay.

Atsumu has always been a curious kid. He likes to stick his nose into everyone's business and he's been told by a lot of people in his life that he's annoyingly inquisitive. When he becomes a high schooler, he tries to keep his irritating habits to a minimum - especially his need for gossip.

But old habits always resurface, and when a large group of boys are ogling at Kageyama Tobio's phone, Atsumu is just dying to know what's on it that's just so intriguing. So he puts down his bottle and heads over to the crowd, trying to have a peek at the screen.

And dear God, is the reason for all their attention gorgeous. Atsumu isn't sure he's ever seen a person that beautiful. He stands there, mouth agape and eyes bursting with sexual confusion and shock. The picture in question is of a slim boy - Atsumu isn't exactly sure of the other party's gender, they have this androgynous vibe going on - sitting on a park bench, in a loose tank that matches the sunny nature of the photo and shorts, although Atsumu doubts that those could be considered shorts and not underwear.

He's stunning. The sort of stunning you would expect from a painting, with the subject matter being a model or some kind of celebrity. The sort of stunning you would expect of someone beyond your grasp. The picture seems to suggest he's an acquaintance of Kageyama, like he's close and easy to reach - but the boy himself is excruciatingly beautiful. Atsumu has never been more overwhelmed than another human being's presence than this small boy, with his bouncy curls and mysterious lashes.

For some reason, he imagines touching the boy. Touching the porcelain skin splayed in front of him. Using his calloused hands to feel every single inch of the boy. And the mere fantasy seems light years away. It almost feels like the boy in the picture is untouchable. Atsumu can practically feel the distance furthering as he persistently gazes at the photo.

Atsumu isn't sure if touching such a scorching presence is a good idea.

"I brought him to my summer house," Ushijima claims. It breaks Atsumu out of his trancelike state, and leads him to even more confusion. Ushijima Wakatoshi knows him? For some reason, he can't believe that.

"All you guys did was fuck. I actually went out with him," Kageyama snorts, as if it's some sort of competition.

Kageyama? That scrawny kid actually knows someone like the kid in the picture? Atsumu can't decide which is weirder, the implication that Ushijima has actually fucked him or the fact that Kageyama is saying that he's gone out with him.

No, the weirdest thing is that the boy is even real.

"Yes, because Shouyou wouldn't want to ride something like that," Ushijima says in a monotonous tone, gesturing to Kageyama's lower half.

"Who the fuck is Shouyou," Atsumu blurts out, even though he's sure that's he heard the name before.

"My teammate," Kageyama answers.

Atsumu gulps at his reply. So, he is in fact, a real boy. It's unbelievable.

"Is he single?" Atsumu can feel his accent get thicker, he feels a little nervous that he's allowed to talk about Shouyou, that's allowed to look at someone like that.

"No."

"Yes."

"You're delusional, Kageyama," Ushijima's tone is dry, but it's subtly laced with a sneer. "Hinata can't stick to one sex partner for a night, what makes you think he can stick to you for a month?"

"We're dating," Kageyama refuses to accept Ushijima's statement, pocketing his phone away and furrowing his brows.

"I doubt he would give the same answer."

"He likes me."

"He likes everyone in this gym, Tobio."

" _He's really pretty, especially when he's squirming underneath you," Kita says. Atsumu doesn't pay much attention to their conversation, he's not exactly fond of listening to his teammate's sexual escapades._

_"Shouyou is pretty in general, whether he's getting pounded or not," Akagi nods dreamily. "He's so small and squishy."_

_"He's such a whore, though," Suna frowns._

_"Yeah, but he's a loveable whore," Kita shoots back. "I bet you've tapped that too."_

_"Whatever," Suna rolls his eyes._

Oh, so he's that Shouyou. The one that's apparently whored around with everyone in the volleyball league. Everyone except Atsumu, apparently.

Atsumu feels slightly embarrassed that he isn't on Shouyou's 'will bang' list. He assures himself that he'll get on it one day.

Meeting Hinata Shouyou is something entirely different than just ogling at his picture. It's like you've met the sun - not just it's human embodiment, but the sheerest and purest form of the brightest star in the galaxy. Atsumu considers meeting Shouyou one of his greatest high school memories, even if it was for a brief moment.

He's out in town, trying to find the cake shop that Osamu's poor directions are trying to lead him to. The crumpled post-it with scribbles that Osamu considers a map doesn't help at all. In fact, it's only managed to confuse him some more.

Atsumu squints at smudged pencil lines and words that are messily linked together. No wonder Osamu's been failing, no one can read anything he writes. He shoves the little note back into his pocket, deciding that Osamu's directions are  
completely useless.

They've actually managed to get him lost. Atsumu has been too focused following the confusing turns in between roads and whatnot and has inevitably gotten himself lost. Atsumu looks back - he can't even see the path he was taking before.

He isn't sure if he's ever even been to this part of town. For one thing, it's a lot quieter than the cityscapes and there are barely any buildings around aside from a few traditional looking homes. Must be in the suburbs, Atsumu thinks, peering at old, stained wood behind planking fences. Considering his home in the city, he hasn't seen a place like this since his trip to Hokkaido in elementary school.

It's slightly refreshing, if only he weren't lost. The town is painted with green, and tastefully sprinkled with plants everywhere. The paths are clear - there are barely any vehicles around and it's sweetly quiet. He can't hear the urban chattering of people, or the impatient clicking of tongues, nor the rush of newly modelled vehicles. Atsumu savours the unspoken peace.

He walks around for a bit, trying to find some sort of person to help. It's as he nears a convenience store by the road where he's greeted by unnerving relief. He should ask for directions - he wants to go home before the sun sets and he doubts that there'll be enough street lamps to guide him anywhere.

He heads to the wooden store and hopes to find the owner there. As he walks steadily to the little shop standing in front of a stone fence and bushy trees, he sees the metal shielding - just his luck, the store is closed.

He sighs. Osamu's not gonna get his cake and Atsumu isn't sure if he'll be able to get home in time for sukiyaki. Neither is a very viable option, he thinks to himself and he sits on a nearby bench. It's an inconvenience on his part and if Osamu wanted dessert so much, he should've gone by himself.

And that's when a god greets him.

He's too busy moping over his lost time to notice a small, faery-like boy come greet him, floppy orange curls running recklessly in the air.

"You're Atsumu!" he squeals, voice high-pitched and oddly excited.

"Hah?" the blonde boy looks up, and his calm tone drops into a deep, unadulterated gasp.

The boy before him is something else. A deity he's seen before. And Atsumu knows exactly who he is. Because how could Atsumu ever forget someone as beautiful as Hinata Shouyou?

"Y-yeah, I am," he chokes.

Good God, the picture didn't do Shouyou any justice. His skin was smooth - fuck, it was glowing. Atsumu has seen people with clear skin before, but to see someone with skin so immaculate and so incredulously perfect, it was something beyond his own comprehension. Shouyou's soft mounds that he calls his cheeks, look like hand crafted porcelain with painstakingly painted freckles pouring onto the rosy bumps.

His dimples are deep, leaning into his cheeks like they've been sculpted. His smile hurts Atsumu's eyes, with the way it curls upwards and exposes his pearly teeth. His protruding lips seem so dainty and plump and Atsumu thinks that the soft pink flesh that has managed to grace Shouyou's face is timelessly beautiful.

Is this what it means to go on a mental tangent on a person? Atsumu has never actually looked at someone with this much detail. He decides on how big the nose is, how wide their eyes are, how their hair is cropped - but he has never thought about how someone's lips should be recorded in history books.

He doesn't expect Shouyou to be so unnecessarily pretty. Like a small elve, cloaked by the warm dew of the leaves or perhaps a baby doe - especially with his peering eyes - soft and uncumbered, made of nature's finest silk.

Yet here Shouyou is, defying all expectations, with his tenacious presence and beautiful appearance. Atsumu has never seen someone look so effortlessly godlike with a loose Gudetama print tank top and polyester shorts.

"I'm Hinata Shouyou. Call me Shou," he purrs, taking a seat beside Atsumu. "What are you doing here?"

From a certain angle, Atsumu can see a licentious pink peeking out from the loose fabric of his tank top. He tries his best not to look.

"Ah," Atsumu doesn't know what to say. What should he say in front of someone as beautiful as Hinata? "Samu wanted me to get something for him, and I kind of got lost."

"Samu?"

"My twin," Atsumu attempts to avoid Hinata's bonny eyes - they seem to follow him with such zest. He might explode if he gazes into those magnanimous pools of cocoa and honey.

"Mm," Hinata nods. "Kageyama sent me a few pics of you from the Shiratorizawa training camp! He told me you were like, a super good setter!" He's a joyous little thing, Atsumu notes.

"Really? I was under the impression that he hated me," Atsumu whistles, trying to keep his excitement to a minimum as the small boy inches closer to him.

"No way! Kageyama's just jealous 'cause you're so strong and hot!" Hinata gleams, his hands starting to twinkle and maneuver around Atsumu's biceps. Atsumu has been called hot before, but there's something about the way Shouyou strokes the edge of his hardened muscles that enrapture him.

Oh shit, does that sound gay? Atsumu isn't sure. (Except he is, but he doesn't want to admit it.) Shouyou is just incredibly pretty on a cosmic scale. Anyone, regardless of their sexuality, would be attracted to him. Atsumu is just like anyone else.

"Yer pretty cute yerself," Atsumu smirks. Hinata isn't just cute, he's a literal god.

"Thank you!" he chirps excitedly. Like a puppy, Atsumu thinks. Hinata pulls out a popsicle from a plastic bag hanging onto his arm. "You want one?"

Atsumu shakes his head. "Where'd yer get it?"

"There's a konbini a few blocks down!" he replies, peeling away the plastic wrapper.

Shouyou positions the red candy at the edge of his lips, torturously mouthing the tip as sweet droplets trickle down his lip. For a moment, Atsumu forgets that the boy is in fact real, and he stays quiet. Watching as Hinata pushes the tip back and forth. The sunlight marks the reflective drops of juice and burns Shouyou's skin with golden plains.

The ginger calmly licks a long stripe along the popsicle's base, trying to avoid any of the melting bits. His head is tilted ever so slightly and his eyes meet Atsumu's own brown pupils for a second before going back to the popsicle between his lips.

It's titillating, the way Hinata consumes the cold dessert. His mouth runs a routine around it - each suck going further and further, enchanting Atsumu more and more.

He can feel his cock twitch beneath his trousers. It aches to watch Hinata Shouyou gasp at the soft cream and manage to finish up all the sugary droplets. Shouyou exposes his pink tongue, licking and swirling it around the edges of the popsicle, his breath heavy and his lips pursed.

He's a cinematic masterpiece - every crevice of his face is exposed. The bare strands of hair sway playfully near his ears. All of it is shown to Atsumu. Even the tiniest moles on his flawless skin are displayed, like flakes of historical pottery, all of it for Atsumu's unwavering gaze.

"You want me to take care of that?"

Hinata's hand cups the tent in his pants as the boy feverishly licks the dessert. Atsumu can feel the heat of Hinata's palm radiating onto his covered cock. It's so welcoming and warm, enticing Atsumu to say yes.

"Uh," he trails off. He's not gay. "I'm not gay though."

"I give bomb ass handjobs," Hinata insists, slowly unzipping his pants and feeling his crotch up with his soft palms and alluring Atsumu with his indecent tongue around the popsicle's melted core.

"No doubt," Atsumu breathlessly murmurs.

Technically, handjobs aren't gay. Hands don't have gender. And Hinata is pretty enough to pass off as a girl. Getting a handjob from this pretty boy in the middle of the road is not gay.

"Are yer actually a dude?" he gulps, watching the smaller boy straddle his lap.

"I'm whatever you want me to be," Hinata has a bewildering grin splattered across his face. Atsumu is admittedly, seriously attracted to it.

So what if Hinata Shouyou is gonna give him a handjob? He's not gay, he's just accepting a good opportunity.

"Okay," he nods. "Yer have my full consent to give me a bomb ass handjob."

Hinata sucks on the red treat crudely and pulls Atsumu's half-hard cock from his boxers. What Atsumu lacks in length, generously makes up for in girth. The petite ginger's eyes drip with concupiscence as Hinata bites his lips, stroking the tip of Atsumu's cock with curious intent.

Like a naive virgin, innocently unaware of his capricious nature. Atsumu has never been more turned on in his life. Hinata's hand is balmy and smooth, each touch making Atsumu's cock flush with heat. Hinata calmly plays with his slit, kneading and rubbing the dark skin. Atsumu grunts softly.

He's pretty on top of him, with his petite body barely covered by his summer clothes and his cheeky eyes glinting with desire and makeshift joy. Atsumu encircles his waist with his forearm, enjoying the way the boy shifts and rests on his thighs.

"You're so thick," Hinata notices, as his tiny hand barely manages to hold the entire thing.

Having someone else touch it is completely different. Atsumu has never felt so excited and vulnerable, like he's trapped in Hinata's cage. The boy hovers so daintily above him, but the power difference has never been so clear.

Shouyou, in all his sun god glory, is galaxies above Atsumu - and yet, here he is, hand running up and down on his cock, lap burning with Shouyou's bum.

"Thank you," Atsumu mumbles as his cock twitches with the slightest rub.

"So fast?" Shouyou giggles, as a string of saliva hangs between his lips and the popsicle. "I haven't even made you come yet."

His voice is so light, trickling with childlike excitement and dripping with licentious provocativity. Atsumu pulls the popsicle away from Shouyou's mouth, replacing the empty feeling with his lips. Shouyou dives just as hard into Atsumu's passionate embrace, simultaneously pumping up and down.

He tastes toasty, like freshly baked bread, with the same sweetness of an artificially flavoured raspberry popsicle. Atsumu revels in Shouyou's flavour. He grunts softly, tongue roaming around the smaller boy's mouth. His lips feel the acute softness of Hinata's as saliva mixes in their hold.

Hinata affectionately squeezes Atsumu's balls, now that his hands are free. Atsumu gasps and curls his toes while the ginger pulls at his foreskin, pleasure running through his body at every touch.

Atsumu's dick jerks as Hinata silkily rolls his soft skin against Atsumu's veiny manhood. The younger licks at his gums, while the boy writhing under him twitches with unspoken pleasure.

Hinata picks up his pace, gaudily trying to siphon Atsumu's cum. Atsumu gasps when Shouyou rubs the underside of his testicles, while maintaining the routine rubs on his base.

"Fuck, Shou," he grunts feeling the foreboding pleasure ready to explode in Hinata's dainty fingers.

Feeling the convulsing between his fingers, Shouyou whispers in his ear, "Go on, come."

"Oh God," Atsumu pants, releasing his hot sperm onto Hinata's hands. The popsicle that Atsumu was holding is still intact, and Atsumu realises that he's never come this fast before.

"Uh, was that too fast-"

"It was great," Hinata assures, pecking him on the lips once more. He sucks on his dirtied fingers, trying to erase any trace of Atsumu's cock.

Atsumu is in a daze of confusion and undeniable post orgasmic regret. He just got a handjob from a guy. Okay, so maybe he's a little gay. Moreso, he got a handjob from Hinata. And his heart is beating really fast, like it won't ever stop, like Hinata's turned the key on his mechanical parts.

Hinata Shouyou just gave him a crazy good handjob. Atsumu thinks he's fallen in love with him.

"Why the fuck are you back so late?" Osamu scolds, in the corridor of their room.

"I, uh," Atsumu doesn't know where to start. "Have you ever been with Hinata Shouyou?"

"Oh my God, is that what took you so long?"

"No, I got lost because of your shitty handwriting and - answer the question, Samu!"

"Yeah, I have. So?"

"I got lost and he found me and he gave me this mind blowing handjob and I think I'm in love with him."

"Jesus fucking Christ, Sumu."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> much like the bokuto chapter this was supposed to be way longer, but in the end i cut it short. but the next chapter might be a continuation of this chapter where they meet again and atsumu completely wrecks hoenata's hole!!! the first 2k words are just there for some added angst and plot lololololol


End file.
